Story In My Life
by Jangeun Kim
Summary: Luhan, tidak bisakah kau kembali lagi seperti Luhan yang dulu? Luhan yang selalu ku puja, Luhan yang selalu aku dambakan, Luhan yang lembut, Luhan yang selalu mencintaiku.. BL,Luhan(seme) Xiumin (uke), Sehun-Kai (slide). M-preg,
1. Chapter 1

**STORY IN MY LIFE**

** – Weqlyshuo_kjie**

**Present. . .**

.

.

.

Kuelus pelan perut rataku yang sekarang sudah menjadi bundar, aku-Kim Minseok- seorang namja istimewa yang dapat mengandung. Mengingat ini adalah bulan ke 6 janinku tumbuh setelah 'ia' buahi rahimku ini. Apa aku tau sebelumnya jika aku dapat mengandung? Tentu saja aku tau, tapi apa dia tau?

"Baby, eomma kuat karenamu. Eomma bisa bertahan untukmu baby, tumbuhlah dengan baik. Eomma menyayangimu"

Deretan kalimat itu sudah cukup kan menggambarkan bagaimana rasa sayang ini pada buah hatiku, ingatanku kembali melayang 7 bulan silam. Kami melakukannya dengan rasa suka,sama suka. Tak ada unsur paksaan dari pihak manapun

Tapi, setelah ada manusia lain didalam tubuhku,'dia' mulai berubah perlahan seiring waktu berlalu. Ia menyuruhku menggugurkannya, meminumkan obat dengan dosis tinggi pernah ia lakukan juga, mungkin kau tidak pernah tau rasanya orang yang kau cintai malah ingin membunuh buah hati kalian?

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tetes demi tetesan cairan bening ini meluncur begitu aku mengingat betapa indahnya kenangan kami selama 2 tahun terakhir, sebelum dia meninggalkan kami. Aku sakit mengingatmu! Tapi hati ini tak mampu membencimu sedikitpun

"Kuatkan eomma baby" ucapku kembali menyemangati baby ku dan diriku sendiri

Aku tidak ingin melihat babyku lahir tanpa seorang appa disisi kami, tapi apa daya yang bisa di perbuat oleh lelaki lemah sepertiku. Bukankah hanya menangis lalu meracau dengan sendirinya?

"Baiklah, kajja kita belanja untukmu lagi"

.

.

Dulu aku bermimpi. Jika besar nanti kehidupanku akan bahagia dengan suami dan anak kami tentunya, tapi mimpiku itu sepertinya harus aku kubur dalam-dalam. Kenyataan yang kuterima berbeda jauh dengan mimpiku dulu, apa kau tau betapa sakitnya aku?

Aku berjalan menyusuri deretan pertokoan di Dongdaemun street, aku sedang mencari kebutuhan baby ku nanti. Menyicil dari sekarang tak masalah kan? Kumasuki toko yang menjual berbagai perlengkapan bayi, senyum ku terpatri kala membayangkan baby ku memakai baju ini dan itu

Saat aku sedang berjalan dideretan baju blush, ingatanku kembali melayang saat dia meninggalkanku pergi jauh entah kemana. Jujur saja aku masih mengingat jelas perlakuan manisnya dan juga perlakuan kasarnya, sakitnya itu disini *tunjuk dada gue

"Baby, apa ini bagus untukmu? Eomma rasa, eh?" saat aku akan mengambil baju yang baby ku inginkan tadi, Sepasang tangan akan mengambil baju itu juga dan dengan gerakan refleks aku menoleh padanya

Seorang namja manis yang sepertinya sama denganku-male pregnant- menginginkan baju yang sama? Entahlah aku hanya berfirasat jika dia sedang mengandung

"Eh, maaf. Jika kau suka dengan ini ambilah" senyumku lembut kepadanya dan dibalas pula dengan senyum lembut dibibir tebal miliknya

"Ah ne, gamsahamnida errr" namja itu mengulurkan tangannya layaknya orang berjabat tangan

"Kim Minseok, dan kau siapa?"

"Aku Kim Jongin boleh memanggilku Kai, eh hyung. Kau male pregnancy juga ya?" tanya Jongin saat ia melihat perutku yang (lumayan) besar

"Ah n-ne Kai" bukankah kami sama-sama male preg? Kenapa mesti gugup? Dasar bodoh!

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu hyung?"

"Tentu saja boleh" senyum ku tak pernah luntur jika melihat senyum yang berkembang tulus dibibir Jongin

Sejenak kulupakan masalah yang menimpa hidupku, kami sudah cukup akrab. Bahkan kami sekarang sedang berada didepan danau yang ada ditaman. Memperbicangkan masalah baby kami masing-masing dan Kai cukup periang menurutku

"Hyung, sudah mengandung berapa bulan"

"Ini sudah menginjak 6 bulan Kai, kau?"

"Aku baru berjalan 4 bulan hyung, oiya mana suami hyung? Dari tadi hyung sendirian kah?"

JLEB

Sakit ini kembali lagi, rasa perih yang baru saja selesai kubalut dengan kelembutan. Kembali terkuak lebar dengan pertanyaan Kai. Tuhan, kuatkan aku dan babyku. Huuh helaan nafasku sepertinya membuat Kai menyadari perubahan raut wajahku?

"Tunangan ku pergi meninggalkanku Kai?" kupandang wajah Kai yang tiba-tiba saja menangis, kenapa dia menangis? Harusnya kan aku yang sedih? Dasar aneh!

"Suami ku juga pergi hyung, dia meninggalkanku. Bahkan aku baru saja bertemu dengan dirinya dan (mungkin) kekasih barunya di toko sebelum hyung bertemu dengan ku"

Kami bernasib sama? Apakah ini yang dinamakan keadilanmu Tuhan? Bahkan kau membuat dua lelaki lemah seperti kami menanggung beban kehidupan yang sungguh berat seperti ini.

"Kai" ucapku bergetar saat melihat Kai menangis, aku paham sekali rasanya dikhianati

"Hyung~" tangisan Kami berdua pecah kala Kai memelukku erat

20 menit sudah cukup kan untuk kami menangisi beban kehidupan yang kami tanggung. Aku tidak boleh menangis hanya karena Luhan meninggalkan ku, aku masih bisa bertahan hidup dengan baby ku mungkin besok akan dengan Kai-meybe-

"Kai, dengarkan hyung ne"

"Huks, ne hyung"

Aku mengusap perut nya yang masih belum nampak besar berbeda dengan milikku, usapan diperut orang hamil akan memberikan ketenangan sendiri bagi bayinya ataupun ibunya, percaya padaku.

"Walaupun kita baru kenal beberapa jam lalu, nasib kita sama Kai" aku memulai kata-kataku dengan lebih lembut dengannya

"Apa yang kau rasakan, hyung juga merasakannya Kai-ah. Apa kau tau Kai?" tanya ku pelan seraya menghapus deretan air mata yang masih jatuh dipipiku, Kai menggeleng mendengar pertanyaanku

"Baby mu juga merasakan apa yang eomma nya rasakan Kai,sama juga seperti babyku, kita harus kuat bukan karena siapa-siapa. Hanya untuk baby kita saja sudah cukup membuatmu kuat" senyumku mengembang kala merasakan anakku menendang untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kubawa tangan Kai kearah perut ku agar merasakan juga apa yang aku rasakan

Kai tersenyum, mungkin ia juga ingin baby nya menendang seperti anakku. Cukup lama kami bercengkrama, kelihatannya Kai masih ingin denganku. Kuajak saja dia keapartementku yaah hitung-hitung mengurangi kegusaran hati ini *ciyeeeh

"Hyung"

"Hm" jawabku singkat

"Bolehkah aku-"

Kutolehkan wajahku kearahnya, aku memandang wajahnya bingung. Kenapa dia?

"Boleh apa Kai?"

"Tinggal dengan hyung, sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Makanku tidak teratur hyung, aku suka sekali dengan hyung, hyung sudah seperti hyungku sendiri. Padahal kita belum lama kenal kan? Aku ingin diperhatikan denganmu hyung, bolehkah?" ucap Kai tanpa jeda, tangan kanannya yang bebas memegang lenganku dengan dan menggoyang-goyangkannya

Aku memang tinggal sendirian, tapi bagaimana jika dia jahat? Ups, aniya. Kai baik kok. Tapi tetap saja aku masih waspada

"Ehm Kai, bukannya aku tidak memperbolehkanmu tinggal denganku, tapi kan kita baru saja kenal. Dan kita belum tau kan sifat masing-masing?" Kai mengangguk mengiyakan jawabanku

"Tapi hyung, Aku suka dengan hyung. Aku ingin menjadi kuat bersama denganmu hyung"

Kuhela nafasku perlahan, aku tau perasaan Kai. Dia hanya belum siap menerima kenyataan hidup ini? Aku paham sekali, apa boleh buat

"Baiklah Kai, kau boleh tinggal denganku. Asalkan kau tidak berkelakuan aneh-aneh di apartementku ne? Kau bekerja dimana?" tanya ku

"Sebenarnya aku dancer hyung, sebelum hamil. Tapi setelah aku hamil aku berhenti dan bekerja menjadi menejer keuangan dikantor appaku" aku sedikit tercengang dengan jabatan Kai, keren!

"Oh jinjja? Lalu kenapa kau tidak tinggal diapartementmu saja atau dirumah bumonimmu?" tanya ku sambil menggenggam tangannya yang bebas

"Ne hyung, aku hanya ingin kita saling menguatkan. Aku ingin kuat seperti hyung" Kai berujar mantap, aku heran. Sebenarnya dia ini apa? Dewi medusa yang merangkap menjadi malaikat atau bagaimana sih?

"Eh hyung, mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja menunggu taksi, aku lupa membawa mobil. Wae?" aku kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Kai

"Kajja naik kemobilku, aku akan mengambilnya"

Kai, namja yang manis menurutku. Dia sepertinya kaya? Tapi entahlah aku tidak perduli dengan hartanya yang seberapa. Untuk beberapa saat ini kami mulai melupakan sakit hati masing-masing, mungkin dengan hadirnya Kai dikehidupanku dan Aku dikehidupan Kai bisa merubah jalan pikiran kami.

.

.

.

.

Kumasuki apartement minimalisku dilantai 3 perumahan yang lumayan elite, kutaruh barang-barang untuk babyku diatas sofa ruang tv ku, kulihat Kai juga mendudukan dirinya disofa itu. Aku sungguh iba padanya, namja mana yang tega dengan istrinya yang manis seperti ini? Tapi nyatanya ada juga yang tega padanya cih, dunia memang sungguh tidak adil sama sekali menurutku

"Kai, minum lah. Mungkin kau lelah setelah berjalan menaiki tangga tadi jja minumlah" ucapku seraya mendudukan diriku disampingnya (lift macet)

"Hyung, bagaimana Luhan hyung bisa meninggalkanmu? Ayolah ceritakan padaku dan babyku ini hyung" Mwo? Dia ingin aku menceritakan Luhan? Yang benar saja

"Kai, aku bertunangan dengan Luhan. Lalu Luhan menghamiliku dan dia pergi- Tamat" ucapku singkat tanpa jeda sekalipun

"Sesingkat itukah kisahmu hyung, beda sekali denganku yang panjang dan mungkin tak berujung. Apa hyung mau mendengarkan keluhan ku? Aku sakit hyung. Tidak ada yang mau mendengarkanku, bagaimana mereka mau mendengarkanku jika aku saja mengurung diri terus menerus"

"Baiklah Kai, ceritalah pada hyung" senyumku miris

"Aku dan Sehun dijodohkan kedua orang tua kami hyung, aku menyukai Sehun sejak pertama kali kulihat dirinya. Jantung ini berdetak cepat hyung, rasanya nyaman sekali" Kai berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya

"Singkatnya, Sehun tidak menyukai ku hyung. Entahlah apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku? Mungkin namja murahan atau ah aku tidak bisa mengatakanya, Dihari pernikahan ku dan Sehun aku sangat bahagia dengan nya yang tidak membatalkan pernikahan kami, apa hyung tau yang kami lakukan malam pertama kami? Dia menamparku, mengatakan kata-kata hina untukku dan yang paling parah adalah; Sehun menyetubuhiku dengan dibawah pengaruh alkohol hyung" aku menggeleng pelan kala Kai meneteskan air matanya

Aku tau Kai apa yang kau rasakan itu lebih pedih dari yang aku alami; Kai menikah-Suaminya tidak mencintainya-Lalu meninggalkannya ? tak ayal aku pun bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apa masalahku tak lebih menyedihkan dari Kai? Apa masalahku ini hal yang mudah untuk diselesaikan?

Kupeluk tubuh Kai dengan perut kami yang saling bersentuhan, menyalurkan kehangatan dan kepedihan secara bersamaan. Ada baby kami yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada eomma mereka. Kuatkan kami Tuhan

"Hyung, ceritakan apa kisahmu bersama appa dari baby mu ini" Kai mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan mulai bertanya tentang apa yang aku alami

"Baiklah, 2 tahun yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Luhan secara tidak sengaja didepan caffe ku, Entah siapa yang memulai duluan aku dan Luhan setiap hari bertemu dan menjadi semakin dekat, kami memulai hubungan kami sembilan bulan lalu, memang terlalu cepat sih tapi whatever lah" Kai mengangguk

"Lalu hyung?"

"Dianniversary kami yang ke 100 hari, Luhan menyetubuhi dengan harapan aku namja biasa yang 'normal' akan organ reproduksiku, tapi setelah aku memberi tahunya tentang malah pergi meninggalkanku entah kemana dan hal yang dia katakan sebelum pergi adalah

'gugurkan bayi itu, ini uangnya lalu kita bisa bersama dan oh jangan lupakan angkat juga rahim sialanmu Minseok-shi' apa kau tau Kai? Aku sering mencoba bunuh diri" aku mendongakan kepalaku, dan betapa kagetnya meilhat Kai yang sesenggukan

"Uljima, Kai. Kisah kita tidak jauh berbeda kan? Sehun meninggalkanmu karena dia tidak mencintaimu dan Luhan meninggalkanku karena dia mengira aku namja 'normal'."

"Hyung, aku adalah orang yang paling menyedihkan pertama dan kau adalah yang kedua"

Baiklah aku tau kalau aku ini menyedihkan, bahkan aku diurutan kedua dalam list menyedihkan people in world? Ditinggal tunanganku, hamil,dan aaaah lelahnya tubuhku dan bathin ini Tuhan.

Cukup disini rasa sakit hari ini yang aku rasakan dan jangan lupakan tentang kisah kami yang tak berbeda jauh, kututup lembaran ingatanku untuk hari ini. Selamat berjumpa denganku esok yang lebih baik bersama baby ku~

.

.

.

.

Sudah pagi kah? jam berapa sekarang? Kulihat kesamping kiriku. Ya Kai resmi menjabat sebagai temanku diapartement yang cukup luas ini sudah terhitung 2 minggu lalu, kenapa Kai ada disampingku? Dia takut gelap,tidak berani tidur sendiri dan kehamilannnya juga sangat sensitive

"Kai, ireona? Yak! ireona"

"Bisakah kau jangan menganggu ku tidur hyung, aku lelah. Babyku masih ingin berada didalam selimut kalau kau ingin tau.. ssstt diam hyung" ck, adik macam apa dia? Adik? Molla

"KIM JONGIN IREONA, BANTU AKU MASAK ATAU KAU KELUAR DARI APARTEMENTKU!"

"Diam hyung, kasihan baby ku. Dia lelah tau! Dan kau jangan berteriak-teriak. Kasihan baby mu bisa menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone yang bervolume besar"

Ibu hamil memang bagus jika tertidur dalam keadaan tenang, tapi well dia bukan ibu hamil garis bawahi Bukan Ibu Hamil. Aku menyerah membangunkannya, biarkan saja dia diterkam tikus besar yang ada dibalik pintu!

08:59:58 – Make a Bun caffe

Entah ada firasat apa, tiba-tiba perasaanku mengatakan aku ingin bertemu Luhan. Apa mungkin aku ngidam? Mwo? Yang bena saja baby ku ingin bertemu appa nya? OH NO!. Kuusak pelan perutku yah mungkin bisa meredamkan perasaan ini

Lima menit aku masih betah mengusap-usap perut bundarku, tapi kenapa makin kuusap baby ku rasa ingin bertemu Luhan semakin membucah. Godness help me now! Aku harus apa sekarang Tuhan? Menemui Luhan? Itu tak mungkin aku lakukan

Bukannya bisa bertemu, tamparan dan kata-kata kasar yang kuterima. Baby sabar ne, appa pasti datang dan bisa mengelus perut eomma, memberi salam padamu lalu appa akan bicara pada baby 'appa menunggu mu keluar sayang'

"Bos, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" pelayanku menginterupsi gerakan ku, ada yang ingin bertemu denganku. Siapa?

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar"

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Dia"

Haruskah keinginan baby ku ini terkabul Tuhan? , 'Baby lihatlah, appamu datang. Ini keinginanmu bukan?'

"Ada yang bisa saya Bantu tuan?" tanya ku seprofesional mungkin

"Minseokie" dia memanggilku, dia memanggil namaku. Minseokie

"Ada perlu apa kau denganku?"

Hening . . .

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, pergilah. Aku sibuk!"

"Baby, tunggu dulu. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan" kuhentikan langkahku tanpa berniat membalik tubuhku

"Katakan!"

"Lusa aku akan pergi ke london. Aku akan mengurus perusahaan abeoji disana, dan entah kapan aku kembali, dan apa benar kau tengah mengandung?"

"Apa tak cukup kau lihat saja perutku Tuan Xi yang terhormat!

Dan pergilah!"

"Aku masih mencintaimu baby, terimalah aku lagi"

"Aku tidak perduli lagi dengamu, sekarang kau keluar dari ruanganku. Sebelum aku murka lalu menelanmu hidup-hidup Luhan!. Dan apa aku tidak salah dengar? Menerimamu kembali, kau tidak tau betapa tersiksanya aku ketika kau pergi dan tak memperdulikan aku lagi? Kau pergi dari hadapanku setelah kau tau aku hamil anakmu Lu? Kau! SHIT"

"Katakan apa yang harus kuperbuat agar kau mau memaafkan aku?"

"Pergi dari hadapan ku dan anakku!"

Dia pergi, dari hadapanku setelah aku meluapkan segala kemarahanku,kesakitan hatiku kepadanya. Aku sempat melihat air matanya yang menggenang dipelupuknya yang besar. Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan. Memang aku masih mencintainya dengan sangat. Tapi...

"Baby, kau sudah lihat appa kan? Bagaimana? Appa tampan bukan. Maafkan eomma ne, eomma berteriak pada appa dihadapan mu, baby mau kan memaafkan eomma?"

Luhan, tidak bisakah kau kembali lagi seperti Luhan yang dulu? Luhan yang selalu ku puja, Luhan yang selalu aku dambakan, Luhan yang lembut, Luhan yang selalu mencintaiku

Kejadiaan tadi sungguh membuatku bingung dengan pemikiran mu Lu, 5 bulan lalu kau mengataiku hal kasar, dan barusan kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan memohon agar aku kembali lagi denganmu? Setan apa yang ada dalam dirimu Luhan?

Aku sakit Lu mendengarmu akan ke London, dan itu artinya kita tidak akan bertemu kan? Baiklah, aku akan hidup bahagia dengan baby kita,Kai dan baby nya. Selamat tinggal Luhan, aku mencintaimu. Kembalilah padaku jika kau masih sangat mencintaiku nanti.

-Baby Minseok said-

Hi aku baby nya appa Lu dan eomma ku yang cantik- Minseok eomma. Aku tidak tau namaku siapa karena eomma belum memberiku nama dan masih saja memanggilku baby. Eomma aku ingin punya nama~

Jika aku teriak, apa eomma akan mendengarku?

Hey, apa kalian suka musik? Pasti suka kan. Sama sepertiku! Aku juga suka musik. Dan musik terindah yang dapat aku dengar sampai saat ini adalah suara eomma ku,suara detak jantung eomma lalu apa lagi ya? Saat eomma mendengkur pun aku bisa mendengarnya eheh

Selama aku didalam perut eomma, aku bisa dengan jelas merasakan sentuhan yang eomma berikan untukku, apa lagi saat eomma akan tidur dan menyanyikan aku lagu lullaby yang indah sambil terus mengusap perutku, nyaman sekali rasanya.

Tapi kenapa aku belum pernah merasakan tangan appa menyentuhku, eomma? Appa kemana eomma? Kenapa appa tidak pernah memberiku salam atau sekedar mengelus perut eomma? Apa eomma dan appa sedang bertengkar?

Umurku sekarang baru 6 bulan didalam perut eomma, aaah apa masih lama aku keluar dari sini eomma? Aku ingin melihat eomma, aku ingin mendengar eomma menyanyikan lagu lullaby langsung untukku.

Disini dingin eomma, tapi karena eomma, aku jadi tidak pernah kedinginan. Eomma selalu memelukku, disini juga gelap eomma. Tapi eomma selalu saja memberiku penerangan dengan kata-kata sayang eomma untukku

Eomma, baby juga menyayangi eomma. Aku ingin memeluk eomma, mencium eomma,membantu eomma dan menyemangati eomma. Aku pernah mendengar eomma menangis sambil mengelus ku kan eomma?

Aku belum mengerti apa yang eomma bicarakan waktu itu dan kenapa eomma menangis?

Aku janji, tidak akan pernah membuat eomma menangis sekalipun. Aku benci eomma menangis, baby tidak suka jika eomma baby menangis. Eomma, apa baby masih lama disini? Baby ingin menghapus air mata eomma yang jatuh

Eomma, baby ingin bertemu appa sekarang. Baby ingin appa mengelus perut eomma dan memberiku salam lalu appa bilang 'appa menunggumu sayang'. Tapi sepertinya appa sibuk ne eomma?

"Minseokkie"

Eh, itu suara siapa eomma? Yang memanggil eomma Minseokkie? Apa itu appa baby? Jinjja itu appa,eomma? Yeiiy akhirnya appa datang juga. Aku ingin keluar dari perut eomma, aku ingin memeluk appa,eomma. Apa bisa eomma?

"Baby, tunggu dulu. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan"

Appa ingin berbicara apa dengan eomma? Kenapa suara appa seperti itu eomma?

"Lusa aku akan pergi ke london. Aku akan mengurus perusahaan abeoji disana, dan entah kapan aku kembali, dan apa benar kau tengah mengandung?"

London itu dimana eomma? Apa london itu jauh eomma? Aku ingin ikut appa,eomma. Jika baby tidak bisa ikut appa, ehm baby ingin tanya saja sama appa, boleh kan eomma?

"Aku tidak perduli lagi dengamu, sekarang kau keluar dari ruanganku. Sebelum aku murka lalu menelanmu hidup-hidup Luhan!. Dan apa aku tidak salah dengar? Menerimamu kembali, kau tidak tau betapa tersiksanya aku ketika kau pergi dan tak memperdulikan aku lagi? Kau pergi dari hadapanku setelah kau tau aku hamil anakmu Lu? Kau! SHIT"

Itu suara eomma kan? Kenapa eomma berteriak seperti itu, eomma aku takut. Eomma jangan berteriak sama appa. Kasia appa,eomma? Eomma aku takut...

"Baby, kau sudah lihat appa kan? Bagaimana? Appa tampan bukan. Maafkan eomma ne, eomma berteriak pada appa dihadapan mu, baby mau kan memaafkan eomma?"

Ah eomma berbicara lagi padaku, jika eomma bilang appa tampan, aku juga setuju eomma. Ah jadi eomma berteriak pada appa? Tapi kenapa eomma? Apa eomma dan appa bertengkar lagi?

Eh, eomma minta maaf pada ku? Memang eomma salah apa? Baby sudah maafkan eomma kok, eomma tenang saja ne

Aku sebenarnya sudah bosan disini, aku ingin keluar dari perut eomma. Disini dingin dan gelap eomma. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bermain dengan dongsaeng ku juga eomma. Baby nya Kai ahjumma loh?

Dia namja eomma, kalau eomma dan Kai ahjumma sedang tidur. Kami berdua sering mengobrol eomma, aku sering menceritakan pada adikku ini kalau suara eomma bagus sekali dan dia juga bercerita kalau suara detak jantuk Kai ahjumma indah sekali

Lalu, aku sering memuji eomma didepan adikku, eomma. aku juga bilang jika eomma itu sangaaaat cantik. Tapi dia tidak bilang kalau Kai ahjumma itu juga cantik eomma, dia bilang 'aku belum pernah lihat muka eomma ku hyung, jadi aku tidak tau eomma cantik atau tidak' dia lucu kan eomma

Tapi kadang, dia menyebalkan eomma. Dia sering bertanya hal yang tidak aku ketahui

"Hyung jariku kemarin tumbuh satu, tapi jumlahnya masih empat. Huh jarimu sudah berapa hyung?"

"Molla"

"Hyung, kapan kita lahir?"

"Molla"

Haha aku sebenarnya kasihan dengan dia eomma, tapi dia aneh sekali sih. Eomma, eomma janji ne. Jangan menangis lagi.

Eomma, Saranghae~

.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

"Aku tidak perduli lagi dengamu, sekarang kau keluar dari ruanganku. Sebelum aku murka lalu menelanmu hidup-hidup Luhan!. Dan apa aku tidak salah dengar? Menerimamu kembali, kau tidak tau betapa tersiksanya aku ketika kau pergi dan tak memperdulikan aku lagi? Kau pergi dari hadapanku setelah kau tau aku hamil anakmu Lu? Kau! SHIT"

Apa kelakuanku dulu sangat jahat padamu baby? Sampai-sampai kau membentakku seperti itu?  
sebenarnya aku masih sangat mencintaimu baby, bahkan aku tak mampu menghilangkan wajahmu diingatanku

Aku sadar, aku tau sekarang kau sangat membenciku kan?

Aku sangat senang kala kau mengatakan kau hamil anakku, tapi Apa kau tau alasannya aku mengatakan hal kasar denganmu dan menyuruhmu menggugurkan baby kita? Aku tidak mau kau jadi cacian publik baby!

"Katakan apa yang harus kuperbuat agar kau mau memaafkan aku?"

Bahkan aku rela memohon seperti anak anjing terbuang yang ingin kembali kepelukan hangat majikannya, apa aku seburuk itu dimatamu? Sampai-sampai aku harus pergi dari hadapanmu?

Lusa aku akan ke london, mengurus perusahaan abeoji disana, dan aku tak tau kapan kembali. Jaga baby kita dengan baik ne my baozi.

Aku mencintaimu~

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE / END ?

Huaaaah, sedih ye? Tragis ye? Ngenes ye? Siapa? Ceritanya? Bukan! Gue..  
Gua nangis pas gua nulis part anaknya Xiuhan/Lumin, edan. Anak mesum kek gua aja bisa nangis, apa lagi yang waras *bukan gua yang bilang!..

Weqlyshuo_kjie


	2. Chapter 2

**Story in-of My Life**

**Drama,hurt/angst,family**

**MPREG, BOYS LOVE**

.

.

.

Weqlyshuo_kjie present

.

.

**But hold you'r breathe**

Hidupku sebenarnya belum terlalu menyedihkan untuk diangkat menjadi sebuah bait-bait tulisan, Hidupku juga belum sepenuhnya berakhir dengan adanya dia dihidupku, Hidupku juga tidak semenyedihkan yang kalian kira. Aku akan membuktikan pada kalian jika aku Kim Minseok bisa hidup tanpa Dirinya !

Sekali lagi aku ingin marah dengan Tuhan, Ia membuatku melayang diudara saat aku tau kehamilanku lalu dihempaskannya tubuh ini kedasar jurang keperihan tiada ujung saat Luhan meninggalkanku

Jika aku marah dengan Tuhan karena hidup ini, mungkin Tuhan akan memberiku ujian yang lebih banyak dan tanpa ampun. Sejujurnya kami memang telah mendahului takdir yang Tuhan buat untuk kami. Kami bahkan saling mencintai dalam gender yang sama yaah walaupun aku bisa hamil, bukannya itu dosa?

Didalam tubuh ini, ada buah cinta kami. Apa dia hadir karena dosa yang kami miliki Tuhan? Bukankah seorang bayi yang baru lahir itu sebersih kertas putih tanpa noda sebelum kutulis dengan tinta kasih sayangku padanya?

Aku ingin berteriak pada Mu atas limpahan kenikmatan dan keperihan yang kau berikan secara bersamaan, Iya! Nikmat karena kau beri aku seorang bayi mungil yang akan mengisi hariku dan Perih karena tidak ada nya pendamping hidup ku-Luhan-

.

.

.

"Baby, apa baby siap jika akan melihat dunia tanpa appa?"

Aku berbicara pada babyku berharap akan ada jawaban atas pertanyaan ku, usia kandunganku sudah menginjak 9 bulan akhir, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan melahirkan.

"Hai hyung, sedang apa?"

"Ah Kai-ah, aniyo. Hanya sedang memberi salam pada baby ku" senyumku lembut pada Kai yang menghampiri ku di balkon kamar kami berdua

Apa mimpiku dulu tak akan pernah bisa terwujud? Mimpi memiliki keluarga yang bahagia. Memiliki suami yang kucintai dan mencintaiku lalu memiliki anak yang akan melengkapi kebahagiaan ku? Apa aku tidak bisa Tuhan?

Aku kembali memikirkan bagaimana jika anakku lahir lalu esok ia menanyakan dimana appa nya atau apa dia memiliki appa? Aku harus jawab apa?

"Kai"

"Apa hyung?"

"Ayo kita pergi ke dari dunia ini!"

DEG

"Hyung, kau ini bicara apa?" Kai menajamkan irisnya kepadaku-meminta penjelasan atas kalimatku-

"Aku lelah hidup Kai, kemarin saat Luhan datang memintaku kembali padanya, aku malah membuangnya? Ayo Kai kita mati saja" entah setan apa yang merasuki ku sampai aku bisa berbicara seperti ini.

"Kau bodoh hyung, usia kandunganmu sudah 9 bulan! Kau mungkin sebentar lagi akan melahirkan bayi mungil tak berdosa kedunia, dan sekarang kau malah mengajakku mati! Dasar bodoh" baiklah Kai, aku memang bodoh

"Haha Kai, aku hanya becanda. Aku tidak serius mengajakmu mati, masih ada babyku dan babymu yang membutuhkan kita tau" sebenarnya aku serius Kai

"Dan sekali lagi hyung, aku katakan. Mati bukan jalan yang tepat!"

Kai benar, mati memang bukan jalan yang tepat. Tapi jika kita mati dan memperoleh ketenangan, Apa aku masih harus mempercayai yang Kai katakan?

.

-2 day's later-

Aku dan Kai sedang menunggu pesanan karpet dan mainan bayi untuk baby ku dan baby Kai, kenapa sejak pagi perutku terasa sakit, ada apa denganku? Aku bolak-balik ke kamar mandi hanya untuk memastikan jika ini hanya sakit perut biasa

Tapi kenapa semakin lama semakin sakit? Apa baby eomma ingin keluar eoh?

"Hyung, kenapa wajahmu pucat?"

"Aniyo Kai, hyung hanya kelelahan tadi ssshh" ringisku sambil menahan sakit, entah apa yang keluar dari selangkanganku, terasa basah

"Hyung, air ketuban mu pecah! Hyung kau akan melahirkan. Tunggu sebentar hyung, aku akan memanggil ambulance!"

"AAARRRRGGGHHH SAKIT SEKALI KAI, CEPAT!"

Apa Bayiku akan lahir tanpa appa nya?

.

.

Kai POV-

Deg

Deg

Ah aku khawatir sekali dengan hyung ku, aku mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri tapi kenapa perasaanku makin tidak enak? Ada apa ini, Minseokkie hyung baru saja dibawa ke ruang operasi dan kuputuskan aku akan ke dokter kandungan

"Bagaimana keadaan bayi saya uisa-nim?"

"Bayi anda sehat Jongin-shi, tapi jaga kesehatan ya. Bayi dari male pregnancy akan sangat mudah terjadi apa-apa"

"Ne uisa-nim. Saya permisi, Khamsahamnida"

Lega sekali saat aku keluar ruangan dokter kandunganku, babyku baik-baik saja dan dia sangat sehat. Baby eomma menunggumu ne, jagalah eomma dari dalam.

"Panda, ayo kita cek ke dokter Kim. Mungkin saja kau hamil hehe!"

Deg

Deg

Suara itu !

Sehun?

Kutolehkan kepalaku saat aku mendengar suara yang sangat aku kenali, apa dia suamiku? Oh Sehun suami ku yang pergi meninggalkanku?

Dan benar saja, dia Oh Sehun suamiku. Aku memang pernah memberitahunya tentang kehamilanku saat Sehun kerumah untuk mengambil dokument yang tertinggal, tapi dengan santainya dia menjawab perkataanku 'Buang saja bayimu Kai, aku tidak membutuhkannya! Lagi pula, apa itu anakku?' miris sekali

Sekarang aku tengah memandangnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan sedingin yang kubisa, aku sakit Hunnie melihatmu bersama namja itu. Kami berdua disini Hunnie, bayi kita merindukan mu! Bahkan baby pun belum pernah melihat mu kan?

"Eh!"

Kau menyadariku eoh? Kau akhirnya menyadari kehadiranku? Aku bukan namja lemah seperti di fanfiction _**Never Stop This Love**_. Aku tidak akan mengeluarkan banyak air mata untukmu Hunnie, aku berjanji!

"Jongin!"

Kulangkahkan kakiku melangkah menuju taman rumah sakit, aku menangis setelah Sehun menyadari keberadaanku. Aku tak kuat melihatnya dengan namja berkantung mata itu. Sakit sekali dada ini!

Aku terngiang perkataanku tempo hari untuk Minseokkie hyung. Jika mati adalah hal yang paling akhir. Akan kulakukan! Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Ini baru awal kisahku, aku belum ingin mengakhiri kisah kelamku bersama dengan hyungku juga

Setelah puas dengan tangisku, aku kembali kedepan pintu ruang operasi. Ini sudah 3 jam aku menunggu dan belum usaikah operasinya? Huh semoga Minseokkie hyung dan bayi nya baik-baik saja.

Aku heran dengan Minseokkie hyung, waktu Luhan datang ke caffe nya dan meminta Minseok hyung menerima dirinya lagi. Minseok hyung malah mengusirnya seolah-olah dia tak akan pernah membutukan Luhan lagi

Memutuskan suatu hal memang kadang terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan, apa lagi dengan memaafkan orang yang sudah menyakiti kita. Tapi bukankah demi kebahagiaan hal seperti itu mudah dilakukan?

.

.

Aku masih menuggu lagi di depan ruang operasinya. Kenapa lama sekali? Bukankah hanya menyobek perut bulat Misneok hyung, mengeluarkan bayinya lalu tara selesaikan?

4 jam masih belum ada tanda-tanda operasinya disudahi, aku lelah. Aku ingin pulang dan tidur dirumah dengan segala selimut mengelilingiku, tapi demi Minseokkie hyung apa sih yang tidak untuknya

Saat aku sedang memandangi babyku di dalam sana, tiba-tiba pintu operasi terbuka menampakan suster dengan wajah yang sendu memandangku dengan poker face miliknya

Aku bingung, aku harus megeluarkan ekspresi apa? Tapi suster itu tiba-tiba mendekatiku  
"Dimana suadara dari Kim Minseok yang bernama Kim Jongin?"

Aku tercekat saat suara suster itu menggema memanggil namaku, semoga semua ini baik-baik saja.

"Iya saya, ada apa" aku berjalan kesusahan menuju suster yang tadi memanggilku, aku tak bisa membaca sorot wajahnya yang tampak biasa

"Bisakah kau membantu kami?"

Glup

"M-membantu apa sus?"

"Tolong bantulah kami membisikan kalimat penenang untuk pasien"

"Baiklah. Lakukan yang terbaik dokter! Jangan khawatirkan biayanya, kami punya uang. Tapi tolong selamatkan keponakanku"

Tuhan, apa lagi ini? Aku lemas saat mengetahui jika keponakan ku yang Minseok hyung perjuangkan harus menderita seperti ini saat iya baru saja hadir didunia.

Aku tak kuat lagi Tuhan, aku harus apa? Aku sudah tak mendengarkan lagi apa yang suster itu jelaskan, aku tak mengerti. Aku bungkam dengan semua ini, tapi tiba-tiba perutku terasa mulas

"Aw"

"Ye? Ada apa?"

"Ah tidak, perutku hanya sedikit mulas"

.

.

Saat kusentuh tangan mungil ini terasa dingin, tak seperti bayi yang baru lahir pada umumnya yang hangat dan terasa menyenangkan, keponakanku saat ini sedang berada dipelukan Minseok hyung. Dengan tubuhnya yang masih mungil itu, bibirnya bergerak mencari putting susu milik Seokkie hyung

Aku menangis dalam diam meluhat moment ini, sungguh aku tidak tega melihat makhluk semungil ini dalam keadaan yang sangat rapuh.

"Hey, adikmu sedang didalam sana menunggu untuk bertemu dengan mu, bangunlah sayang"

Aku menepuk-nepuk punggung ringkihnya, berharap ada sebuah sahutan dari kata-kata ku tadi, kuusap pelan lengannya yang masih dingin itu. Ya Tuhan selamatkan dia, kumohon.

"Lihatlah eomma baby disana masih tertidur, jika baby ingin eomma bangun. Bangunlah ne. Imo mohon"

Aku melihat wajah cemas dari dokter yang menangani hyungku, raut wajah mereka tak tergambarkan dengan jelas, lalu kualihkan pandanganku kearah hyung yang masih tertidur dengan jaitan menyamping diperut ratanya

"Dokter, bagaimana ini?"

Dokter itu memandang asistennya dengan ekspresi yang entah lah antara ingin menyelamatkan keduanya atau salah satunya.

"Suster, ambilkan alat kejut jantung!"

SHIT!

"Apa? Alat kejut jantung, dokter. Kau gila!"

Huh!

Mau diapakan keponakanku dengan alat kejut jantung? Heeey dia bahkan belum ada satu jam melihat dunia, jahat sekali.

"Tuan, maaf sekali. Anda harus menunggu diluar"

CK!

"Lakukan yang terbaik dokter, aku tak mau menghabiskan uang hanya untuk menuntutmu!"

.

.

Satu jam berlalu, kenapa masih belum ada suara tangisan itu? Aku mulai mendekati pintu ruang operasi Min hyung. Aih aku ingat jika aku pernah mengcopy nomor Luhan yang katanya tunangannya Min hyung. Benar juga, kenapa tidak aku telpon saja bodoh

Tut

Tut

Tut

"**Ah tersambung. Yeoboseyo"**

'**Yeoboseyo, dengan siapa?'**

"**Apa benar ini Luhan?"**

'**Ya benar saya sendiri, ada apa? Dan anda siapa?'**

"**Saya Jongin, adik-eghem- angkatnya Minseokkie hyung"**

'**Ne?'**

"**Saya hanya ingin bilang jika saat ini Minseok hyung di ruang operasi sedang melahirkan anak kalian, dan.."**

'**Operasi? Melahirkan? Dan?'**

"**Bisakah kau kemari?"**

'**Maaf kau salah sambung'**

"Ne ne, yeoboseyo, yeoboseyo Yak!"

Tut Tut

"Kurang ajar!"

.

.

-Minseok side-

Gelap, hanya itu yang aku rasakan saat obat bius ini masuk kedalam tubuhku, jantung ini terasa ngilu menunggu datangnya detik-detik buah hatiku lahir didunia. Aku bahagia dengan semua ini, ada aku,anakku,Kai dan keponakanku nantinya tapi ada yang kurang dalam diri kami; tak adanya seorang pendamping.

Saat ini aku sedang berada disebuh bukit yang indah. Entah ini berada dimana, yang aku tau, aku hanya berada di bukit penuh warna kuning dan putih yang dipenuhi dengan bunga tulip dan lily ehm dan satu pohon besar yang ada di pinggir bukit ini

Aku duduk termenung dalam anganku ini, saat aku sedang menikmati hembusa angin di bukit entah berantah ini tiba-tiba aku mendengar derap langkah mendekatiku, dengan perasaan yang biasa saja perlahan kubuka obsidian musangku untuk melihat siapa yang datang

Dan yattaaa, anak siapa itu?

2 anak lelaki sedang mengejar kupu-kupu. Perawakannya berkulit putih,matanya bulat,hidungnya indah,rambutnya coklat lurus dan pipinya mirip bakpao,memakai pakaian putih lalu yang satunya lagi sama sih bedanya hanya matanya sayu,rambutnya hitam legam,hidungnya mancung lalu kulitnya putih bersih tanpa cela sedikitpun.

Siapa mereka?

Aku mulai mendekati dua anak tadi, satu anak diantara mereka menyadari keberadaanku. Saat mata kami bertubrukan, aku seperti melihat diriku didalam nya.

"H-hai"

"Oh hai eomma" hah? Eomma? Siapa? Aku?

"Eomma?" aku mengulang jawabannya tadi yang memanggilku eomma

"Ne, Minseokkie eomma itu eomma nya hyungku"

Hah? Eomma?

"Apakah kau babyku hm?" aku mulai ingat jika aku sedang hamil, eits tapi bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan mereka? Yang benar saja?

"Aheum, benar. Aku anak eomma" anak itu memelukku dengan semangat, lalu yang satunya lagi-

"Aku anaknya Kai eomma" anaknya Kai ternyata, tapi kenapa kulitnya putih?

"Hei, kalian sedang apa disini?"

Aku mulai mendudukan tubuhku di balik pohon besar tadi mengikuti dua anak yang salah satu diantara mereka mengaku jika dia adalah anakku

"Sedang menunggu eomma"

"Menungguku? Kenapa menunggu eomma sayang?"

Dua anak tadi saling memandang dengan obsidian mereka yang berbeda, seolah mengisyaratkan jika 'kau harus menjawab eomma mu hyung'

"Eomma, apakah eomma tau jika nantinya aku tak akan hidup?"

"M-maksudmu sayang?" sayang? Aku kan belum punya nama untuknya

"Iya benar eomma, nanti hyung tak akan hidup. Itulah yang Tuhan katakan pada kami"

Tes

Tes

Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai membanjiri pipiku saat dua anak tadi mengatakan hal itu, babyku tak akan hidup? Lelucon macam apa itu? Tentu saja anakku akan hidup.

Aku masih menatap rambut-rambut halus mereka yang tersapu angin terbang kesana-kemari. Jari-jemariku mulai terbiasa mengusak pipi mereka berdua. Sebenarnya aku dimana? Kenapa ada anak-anak ku dan tiba-tiba mengatakan jika anakku tak akan hidup.

"Anak-anak eomma yang tampan, apa kalian sudah pernah bertemu Tuhan?" mereka berdua mengangguk saat aku menatap mata mereka dalam sambil memegangi tangan mereka masing-masing

"Lalu apa yang Tuhan katakan tentang kalian?"

"Hm, Tuhan bilang jika hyung tak akan hidup eomma, hyung tidak akan hidup saat eomma melahirkan hyung, itu lah yang Tuhan katakan pada kami"

Anakku?

"Apa benar begitu anak eomma yang tampan,adikmu hanya bercanda bukan?" bocah yang mengaku sebagai anakku menggeleng membuat poninya yang lurus itu bergoyang. Dia menyangkal.

"Kenapa anak eomma tak akan hidup hm?" aku mencoba menahan laju air mata yang terus-menerus lolos dikedua kelopak mataku, aku takut jika yang mereka katakan benar

"Karena aku sulit bernafas saat dikeluarkan dari perut eomma, lalu kata Tuhan, aku juga kekurangan darah. Dan appa harus membantu kita jika eomma ingin aku hidup"

Aku memandang bocah yang beberapa senti lebih pendek dari anakku, aku ingin memastikan apa yang anakku katakan itu tidak benar. Tapi sayangnya, ia mengangguk

"Baby, kenapa baby harus mendatangkan appa?"

"Karena baby ingin bertemu appa, eomma"

"Kenapa baby ingin bertemu appa?"

"Karena baby ingin appa yang menyelamatkan aku"

Aku mengangguk sembari melap lelehan air mata yang masih terus menguar.

"Kenapa harus appa? Masih ada Kai jumma, masih ada adikmu kan?"

"Aniyo, baby hanya akan hidup jika appa datang"

"Harus appa?"

Anakku mengangguk, aku tak tau harus bagaimana? Aku sedang bermimpi kan? Ini tak benar nyata kan? Katakan jika aku hanya berhalusinasi!

"Iya eomma, harus appa"

"Kenapa?" aku masih penasaran, kenapa dia meminta appanya yang datang. Dia mulai mendekatiku dan membisikanku sebuah kalimat yang membuat aku terenyuh sakit. Dia berkata;

"Saat apa datang. Hanya appa yang bisa membuat baby hidup, karena

Baby rindu appa,eomma"

Lalu semuanya gelap.

-End Minseok Side-

.

.

.

-Luhan side-

"**Ah tersambung. Yeoboseyo"**

'**Yeoboseyo, dengan siapa?'**

"**Apa benar ini Luhan?"**

'**Ya benar saya sendiri, ada apa? Dan anda siapa?'**

"**Saya Jongin, adik-eghem- angkatnya Minseokkie hyung"**

'**Ne?'**

"**Saya hanya ingin bilang jika saat ini Minseok hyung di ruang operasi sedang melahirkan anak kalian, dan.."**

'**Operasi? Melahirkan? Dan?'**

"**Bisakah kau kemari?"**

'**Maaf kau salah sambung'**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap nanar layar iPhone yang baru saja menerima panggilan dari korea, jelas aku tak mengenal siapa yang menelpon ku tadi. Yang aku tau dia hanya memintaku kembali ke Korea untuk menemani Minseokkie

Aku masih belum kuat jika harus melihat tubuhnya disayat oleh pisau tajam laknat yang kan melukai perut indah Minseokkie, jujur saja jika aku menyesal telah menyia-nyiakannya. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir kan.

"Apa aku harus kembali ke Korea?"

Bisakah aku mendapatkan maaf dari Minseokkie jika aku kembali ke Korea? Aku takut kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu terulang lagi saat aku bersimpuh di kaki Minseok hanya untuk memohon permintaan maafnya

Aku tak mau saat aku kembali nanti, caci maki lah yang aku terima. Aku ingin saat aku kembali nanti, ada senyum membahagiakan dari dua makhluk Tuhan yang paling indah. Anakku dan Istriku-Minseok-

.

.

.

Kai mulai terbangun saat melihat pintu operasi terbuka dengan seberkas cahaya yang masuk keretina matanya memberikan efek silau yang menyeluruh. Satu persatu dokter dan suster mulai keluar dari ruangan itu dengan mendorong tempat Minseok hyung dioperasi tadi, tapi kenapa Minseok hyung hanya sendirian?

Kemana anaknya?

"Dokter bagaimana?"

"Kim Jongin-shi, bisakah kau membantu kami lagi?"

"Tentu saja dokter,apapun itu"

"Kami hanya bisa mempertahankan bayi tuan Minseok 1 minggu"

MWO! Dokter ini bercanda dengan ku atau bagaimana sih?

"M-maksud dokter?"

"Bayi tuan Minseok mengalami penyempitan pernafasan dan kekurangan darah"

"Apa yang harus s-saya lakukan dok?"

"Dimana ayah bayi tuan Minseok?"

Hanya gelengan yang aku berikan pada dokter yang telah susah payah menangani hyungku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Hanya ayah dari bayi tuan Minseok lah yang bisa mendonorkan darahnya untuk bayi ini. Saya permisi"

Aku terduduk lemas saat dokter itu meninggalkanku, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku mual. Belum lagi keadaan ku yang tak bisa lelah sedikitpun, persetan dengan Sehun yang telah menghamiliku!

Aku melihat ada ibu muda dengan satu anaknya yang menyusu didadanya dan disampingnya ada suaminya yang duduk sambil menutupi dada wanita itu agar tak terlihat orang yang lewat, aku iri, jujur saja aku iri dengan pemandangan itu, tapi yasudah lah.

Kususuri lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar Miseok hyung, aku tak tau apa yang ahrus aku katakan padanya jika ia menannyakan mana bayinya?

Kriet

"Hyung"

Aku menatap tubuh ringkih Seokkie hyung yang terbaring dengan selang infus menjalar dilengan kanannya, aku kasihan melihatnya. Terlalu banyak penderitaan yang kami alami bersama selama masa kehamilan ini, belum lagi masalah Luhan yang ke London saat itu

Miris jika mengingat kami hanyalah namja m-pregnancy yang hanya dipandang sebelah mata oleh masyarakat luas. Kami tak mempersalahkan masalah uang dan kebutuhan hidup kami. Bahkan semua itu lebih dari cukup karena status sosial kami yang –eghem- termasuk kalangan kaya

Kami hanya bingung, apa yang akan kami katakan kepada anak kami jika mereka menanyakan 'eomma,appa dimana?' atau 'eomma,appa kenapa tak pernah pulang' dan yang lebih miris sekali jika anak kami nanti bertanya 'eomma, kenapa kami tidak dijemput oleh eomma dan appa? Teman-temanku disekolah selalu dijemput eomma dan appa mereka. Kenapa kami tak pernah begitu eomma?'

Apa aku harus Memohon agar ia mau datang kemari untuk menyelamatkan keponakan tercintaku?

"Eungh uhuk Kai-ah. Dimana babyku hm"

"Baby sangat tampan hyung, pipinya gembul sekali seperti mu hehe"

aku berbohong!

"Lalu dimana dia?"

"Masih dimandikan mungkin hyung"

"Kai, aku bermimpi tadi. Aku bertemu anak mu dan juga anakku, mereka mengatakan jika ingin anankku hidup, kita harus mendatangkan Luhan kemari"

.

.

.

.

Hai, malm ini apdet 2 ff sekaligus permintaan maaf karn hiatusnya kelamaan-_- semoga puas ya, ga ada moment xiuhan memang, capt depan yaaa.

Oiya, maaf sudah mencantumkan nama ff yang paling cetar di otak gua NSTL, sebenernya ini lebih ke cerita ttg LUHAN-XIUMIN nya never stop this love klo yg gatau nstl bias liat di fp facebook fanfiction yaoi. Udh segitu aja. Terimakasih!

Weqlyshuo_kjie

Lampung,15 oct 2014 – 29 juni 2015


	3. Chapter 3

**Story In My Life**

**Weqlyshuo_kjie / Jangeun Kim present**

.

.

.

.

Detik demi detik Minseok lewatkan hanya untuk berdiam diri menatap dinding dihadapannya, memikirkan tentang mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya. Jam sudah menunjuk angka 02.00 malam, tetapi kelopak mata Minseok seperti enggan menutupnya hanya untuk mengistirahatkannya sebentar.

Memutar klise lama tentang gambaran masa lalunya dengan Luhan 2 Tahun silam, tentang indahnya masa-masa dimana mereka masih bisa tertawa dan bercanda bersama tanpa harus memikirkan pertikaian yang sekarang mereka alami. Prihatin memang jika mengingat semua kenangan itu hanya dengan waktu beberapa bulan saja semua keadaan mereka 'terbalik' dan mungkin tak akan kembali lagi.

Jujur untuk saat ini jika Minseok harus mengatakan cinta untuk Luhan, akan ia lakukan. Tapi mengingat luka yang sudah Luhan tancapkan dalam ke ulu hatinya, rasanya hanya mengucapkan kata sayangpun Minseok harus berfikir berulang kali.

Berada diruangan penuh dengan bau obat ini cukup membuat Minseok penat, ingin rasanya ia pulang tanpa ada yang menganggunya, hidup bahagia dengan Kai dan bayi mereka. Mata Minseok melirik kesisi kanannya, adik yang ia sayangi beberapa bulan ini sedang tertidur di sofa dengan mendekap perut besarnya, gurat-gurat wajahnya memperlihatkan jika dirinya sangat amat kelelahan menghadapi dunia ini.

Saat itu juga Minseok teringat akan mimpi yang ia alami semalam, tentang ia,bayinya dan bayi Kai. Tentang bayinya yang mungkin hanya dapat bertahan 1 minggu.

Beberapa jam setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya, Minseok tertidur dengan banyak pertanyaan dibenaknya. Benarkah mimpi yang ia alami? Bagaimana keadaan bayinya? Dimana Luhan sekarang? Dan tentu saja dengan keadaan bathin yang tidak terlalu sehat.

.

.

.

Seoul, Monday 06:46 am

"Selamat pagi tuan Minseok, bangun lah hyung! Apa kau tidak ingin melihat bayimu?" suara Kai menelusup ketelingaku, dengan segera ku kumpulkan nyawa yang masih melayang-layang dan langsung menyapa Kai dengan senyuman yang tulusss sekali

"Hai adik manisku, ayo kita bertemu keponakan tampanmu"

Selamat pagi dunia, dan selamat pagi juga perutku yang sudah tidak mengembang. Pagi ini mungkin menjadi pagi baruku, karena aku akan bertemu pertama kalinya dengan bayiku.

Apa aku harus menyiapkan nama untuknya? Bagaimana dengan Daniel? Nathan? Alex? Vernon? Robert? Tidak itu terlalu kebaratan dan sulit diucapkan jika aku boleh jujur. Bagaimana jika Minjung? Minhye? Ugh seperti wanita. Ehm Min dan Han? Minhan lalu ditambahkan dengan marga Kim? Kim Minhan, keren juga nama anakku. Hell yeah seharusnya marga 'dia' yang kuberikan tapi sudahlah nama Kim Minhan lebih terlihat cool jika diucapkan

"Kai, bagaimana jika nama anakku Kim Minhan? Atau yang kebarat-baratan jika kau ada ide?" Aku menunggu reaksi Kai saat aku menyebutkan nama yang akan ku berikan pada bayi ku

"Minhan? Aku pikir nama Althan Kim keren? Atau Edwin Kim? Edward Kim? Tom cruise juga keren menurutku?

"Kim Minhan nama korea nya, Daniel Kim western name nya, ada yang mau ditambahkan? Nama jepang atau china mungkin?" satu anak dengan berbagai nama tak salah kan?

"Boros sekali anakmu hyung, dan satupun nama yang aku sumbangkan tak kau pakai"

Aku mendengar gerutuan Kai, biarlah nama-nama yang ia siapkan tadi bisa ia pakai untuk baby nya

"Kai, ayo kita melihat baby ku, bisakah kau bawa aku kesana?"

Kai lalu menganggukan kepalanya dan membantuku untuk duduk di kursi roda, setelah menggantung selang infus ku, Kai mendorongku perlahan menuju ruang di ujung lorong. setelah sampai didalam ruangan penuh bayi itu, aku tak henti bertanya pada diri ku tentang keberadaan bayiku

"Suster, yang mana bayiku?" aku bertanya pada suster yang menjaga bayi-bayi mungil ini

"Tuan Kim Minseok? Anda bisa ikut saya tuan"

Kursi rodaku didorong perlahan memasuki ruangan dengan nuansa yang sedikit berbeda, disana terdapat sekita 4 anak yang tertidur didalam kotak kaca yang aku ketahui bernama incubator dengan lampu biru untuk menghangatkan mereka dan ada juga beberapa bayi dengan berbagai selang yang ada dihidung mereka dan banyak kabel di tubuhnya

Sebentar, incubator? Bukankah itu hanya untuk bayi yang sedikit kurang sehat saat kelahirannya? Anakku pasti bukan disini, anakku di luar ruangan ini dan sedang tertidur dengan keadaan sehat bersama bayi yang lain

"Ehm suster. Sepertinya bayiku ada diluar, bukan diruangan ini" aku mencboba menghardik perasaan tidak enak ini

"Maaf sebelumnya tuan, bayi anda ada disini, itu memang bayi anda tuan" aku mengikuti arah telapak tangan suster tadi yang menunjuk ke incubator dengan bayi dan beberapa selang lalu kabel di tubuhnya

"I-itu bayiku? Kai benarkah itu bayiku" ingin kulihat gelengan dari adikku, tapi apa yang aku dapat malah anggukan halus dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak bisa aku artikan

Aku mulai mendorong roda dikursi ku ini perlahan, mendekatkan diriku pada anak yang sudah aku kandung dengan penuh kasih sayang selama 9 bulan 2 hari. Didalam diriku menolak jika ini anakku, aku ingin saat pertama kali aku melihatnya aku bisa menggendongnya dan melihat ia lahir dengan sehat.

Tapi ini apa? Lelucon apa lagi yang Tuhan berikan untukku? Bukannya aku menolah kehadirannya didunia dan bukan aku tidak bersyukur anakku telah lahir, tapi tak bisakah kau biarkan anakku lahir dengan kedaan sehat? Yang tubuhnya tidak dipenuhi kabel-kabel ini? Persetan dengan selang yang ada dihidungnya.

Tanpa sadar, air mata ku menetes perlahan. Jujur aku tak kuasa melihat keadaan anakku saat ini. Kuteliti seluruh tubuhnya, kadang kala dadanya membusung saat ia mengambil nafas singkatnya. Hatiku sakit, sangat sakit melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini. Seharusnya saat ini ia sudah bisa kugendong dan bahkan aku bawa pulang

"Suster bisakah aku bertemu dokter yang menangani anakku?" tanyaku dengan suara parau menahan tangis

"Sebentar, aku akan menghubungi beliau, jika ia tak ada jadwal. Kau bisa bertemu dengannya hari ini juga"

Setelah kepergian suster barusan, Kai datang lalu memeluk tubuhku erat. Aku mendongakan kepalaku untuk melihatnya, dan yeah Kai selalu ada disampingku saat keadaan apapun.

"Dia tampan hyung"

"Yaa, dia sangat tampan seperti daddy nya" mataku masih terus melihat kearahnya.

Mata indahnya sedang tertutup, hidung kecilnya dan tulang rahangnya mengingatkanku pada Luhan, bisa dibilang anakku seperti duplikat darinya mungkin hanya pipi dan bibir mungilnya yang seperti aku.

Ku buang nafasku perlahan, aku tidak sanggup jika harus melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini, jika bisa tukar posisi dengannya akan kulakukan jika itu bisa membuat anakku sehat dan normal seperti bayi yang lain

"Tuan Minseok, anda bisa menemui dokter Jung sekarang, mari saya antar"

Aku memasuki ruangan putih dengan hiasan warna-warni di dindingnya, terlihat sesosok wanita setengah baya sedang duduk sambil membaca beberapa berkasnya.

"Permisi dokter, ini tuan Minseok"

"Oh iya, silahkan duduk"

Dokter jung menyuruh Kai untuk duduk, sebelum ia duduk, perlahan Kai menarik kursi yang ada di hadapan dokter itu agar aku bisa tetap duduk dengan kursi rodaku

"Dokter, tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada anakku?"

"Eghem, boleh kutahu dimana ayah dari bayimu?"

Aku menoleh kearah Kai. Aku lihat kilatan tajam dimatanya saat dokter itu menanyakan hal yang menurut kami sangat privasi

"Bisakah kau beri tau kondisi keponakanku? Dan pertanyaanmu barusan aku rasa kau tidak pantas menanyakannya" Kai menjawabnya dengan geram, dan aku rasa dokter Jung sedikit merasa tak enak pada kami

"Apa gizi dan nutrisimu saat hamil tercukupi? Apa kau pernah merasa lemas saat masa kehamilanmu Minseok-shi?"

Aku mencoba perfikir sejenak, mengingat beberapa bulan kebelakang apa saja yang aku lakkan, aku makan dan aku keluhkan. Dan entah kenapa ingatanku malah melayang jauh saat aku masih bersama 'dia' dengan segera aku gelengkan kepalaku berharap apa yang aku ingat barusan bisa hilang begitu saja

"Nutrisiku tercukupi, gizi ku pun bagus, vitamin juga selalu aku minum tapi saat kehamilanku memasuki 7 bulan, aku sering merasa sering lemas dok"

"Anakmu mengalami kondisi kekurangan darah dan penyempitan alat pernafasan"

Nafasku tercekat saat mendengar pernyataan dokter barusan, sebenarnya apa salah ku sampai Tuhan menghukumku seperti ini? Anakku baru saja bisa melihat dunia tapi kenapa saat dia belum sempat merasakan pelukanku, ia harus merasakan sakit seperti ini?

"Dan anakmu hanya bisa bertahan 1 minggu, jika Tuhan berkata lain, anakmu akan bisa bertahan 1 bulan"

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, air mataku memaksa turun untuk meluapkan perasaanku. Kai memulukku erat, aku tau dia ingin aku kuat dengan keadaan seperti ini tapi aku rasa Kai juga menangis saat mengetahui kondisi keponakan pertamanya

"C-cara apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk menyembuhkan anakku dokter? Aku akan mendonorkan darahku untuknya. Akan aku bayar berapapun biayanya, aku punya uang, a-aku punya perusahaan aku punya semuanya tapi tolong dokter sembuhkan anakku"

Aku menangis tersedu setelah mengatakannya. Kau belum genap 2 hari melihat dunia nak, tapi mengapa Tuhan memberimu cobaan seperti ini

"Darahmu dan darah bayimu sangat berbeda Minseok-shi, dan sepertinya darah anakmu sama dengan ayahnya"

"Mengapa hanya ayahnya? Aku mungkin bisa mendonorkannya, atau mungkin berpuluh-puluh kantong darah yang ada bisa menolong keponakanku!"

"Bisa, darah bayi Minseok-shi berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan, hanya golongan darah B+ dari ayah kandungnya lah yang bisa menolongnya atau orang yang bergolongan darah sama dengannya tapi akan susah mencari jika hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu"

Tiba-tiba kepalaku berdenyut saat mendengar adu argument yang Kai dan dokter Jung lakukan. Lalu aku tidak dapat mengingat apapun lagi dan semua gelap

.

.

.

.

London, Monday 05:30 pm

Sore ini aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan akan kembali ke apartementku. Jam kerja di London sangat berbeda dengan di China maupun di Korea, disini sangat menghargai kesehatan bagi karyawannya dan seluruh karyawan harus meninggalkan gedung sebelum angka menunjuk angka 6:00. Menjadi pewaris tunggal Han'sGroup company tidaklah mudah, apalagi jika harus bekerja di negeri orang dan mengatur banyak kepala yang tunduk padaku

Aku letih, iya sangat letih bahkan. 1 induk perusahaan di eropa, 4 cabang perusahaan dan 2 store di London aku handle dengan tangan ku ini belum lagi Hotel yang ada di Miami,Hawaii,Toronto lalu departement store di Jepang dan Korea ditambah lagi akan kami bangun taman hiburan yang akan menyaingi Lotte world di Korea.

Persetan dengan kebijakan baba yang ingin anaknya mewariskan seluruh kekayaan keluarga. Apa hanya itu asset Han'sGroup? Itu belum semua babe, beberapa cabang perusahaan di Milan,Paris dan Denmark lalu Resort di Maldivs, Hawaii dan Jeju di handle oleh tangan kanan dari baba dan tentu saja masih dalam pengawasanku

Aku rasa jika sebegitu banyaknya perusahaan dan anak cabang Han'sGroup, untuk bermimpi menjadi miskin pun tak akan pernah bahkan tak akan bisa.

Banyak wanita yang menggodaku dengan bokong besarnya dan payudara nya yang kenyal (mereka pasti menambahkan silicon di kedua nya) tapi sayangnya aku hanya sedikit tergoda dengan mereka, yaah aku pernah khilaf meniduri 3 dari 10 wanita yang menggodaku di pub eh aku rasa 4 dengan 3 wanita dan 1 laki-laki. Ugh sejak kapan aku menjadi nakal seperti ini?

Aku kaya, tampan dan single ehm sepertinya untuk kata terakhir itu aku masih meragukannya karena yaah kalian tau sendiri kan bagaimana kisahku beberapa bulan kebelakang ini. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Jawabannya karena aku frustasi dengan 'nya'

Aku diberi tahu jika kekasihku hamil darah dagingku, dan sayangnya dia laki-laki, karena aku tidak percaya lalu aku membuangnya jauh-jauh, beberapa bulan kemudian aku menyesalinya tetapi saat aku mengemis lagi cintanya dan berjanji tidak akan mengulangi yang kemarin DIA TIDAK MENERIMAKU LAGI SEBAGAI AYAH DARI ANAK NYA.

Lalu aku 'dibuang' oleh ayahku dan berakhirlah aku di tempat penuh godaan dan maksiat tetapi menghasilkan uang banyak untukku.

Oiya kemarin aku sempat mendapat telepon dari korea, aku diberi tau jika Minseokkie ku sudah melahirkan anak kami. Aku bahagia tentu saja, sungguh aku ingin melihat anak hasil karya ku bersamanya tapi entahlah hanya membayangkannya saja untuk saat ini mungkin sudah lebih dari cukup

Aku masih takut untuk kembali lagi ke sisi Minseok, setelah aku ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya, aku masih belum berani untuk menginjakan kakiku lagi di Korea. Aku tau, mungkin aku menyakitinya terlalu dalam dan kau tau lah untuk masalah seperti ini permintaan maaf tidaklah cukup

.

Setelah sampai di apartementku, aku segera membersihkan tubuhku lalu berbaring dan mengecek iphoneku (aku tinggal sendirian disini, tidak ada pembantu atau maid tapi sesekali mungkin ada pembantu yang membersihkan rumahku). Di draft hanya ada beberapa email tak penting dan beberapa pesan dari Yixing-sekretarisku- saat aku menjelajahi email-emailku dulu, aku menemukan email dari Minseok yang belum aku baca, entahlah ini mungkin saat dirinya masih hamil muda anak kami

'_Hey Lu, apa kabar? Hari ini bulan ke 2 anakmu ada di perutku, ugh perutku tidak akan ber-abs lagi wkwk. Apa kau disana baik-baik saja? ehm Lu, kapan kau akan kembali bersama kami? Aku merindukanmu. Cepatlah kembali, aku dan baby menunggumu' –_lalu ada lampiran foto usg

"Aku juga merindukanmu sayang" untuk saat ini aku memang sangat merindukannya bukan saat ini saja, bahkan setiap haripun aku merindukannya, jujur saat aku melakukan 'itu' dengan wanita/lelaki penggodapun aku membayangkan jika itu Minseok-eghem-

Beberapa hari belakangan ini, aku merasakan jika ada panggilan jika aku harus pulang ke Korea, entah untuk melakukan apa disana atau aku ada keperluan apa aku juga tak mengerti. Dalam diriku mengatakan jika ada yang membutuhkanku

Kulirik jam dinakas samping tempat tidurku, sekarang sudah jam 09:40 pm. Di Korea mungkin masih pagi sekitar jam 8, sedang apa ya Minseok disana. Apa dia bahagia sudah melahirkan putra pertama kami? Apa kondisinya baik-baik saja disana?

Dering iphone ku membuyarkan lamunanku tentang 'mereka' alhasil aku merutuki siapapun yang berani menelponku saat ini, dengan malas aku mengangkat telepon dari laki-laki china yang memiliki daya ingat sangat minim menurutku. Aku dan Yixing bersahabat sejak kuliah dan tiba-tibsa saja baba mengangkatnya sebagai sekretarisku erssss

"Hello"

"Hm ada apa?"

"Lu, apa kau sudah tidur saat ini?"

"Yixing, menurutmu siapa yang menjawab barusan jika aku sudah tidur? Oiya Xing, bacakan jadwalku untuk hari besok"

"Bertemu Aston membahas tentang proyek baru di Milan dan makan siang dengannya, lalu ada pertemuan dengan Ko Jeun hwang yang akan membahas proyek baru kita di Korea, malamnya kau ada makan malam dengan Jhosh" Yixing melontarakan jadwal ku besok tanpa titik dan jeda sedikitpun dikalimatnya

"Undur pertemuan dengan McClery dan Adrian,dimana aku harus bertemu dengan ?"

"Baiklah,hotel milikmu di Manchaster. Dan perlu kau ketahui jika akan berangkat besok pagi"

"Cegah kedatangannya, katakan pada nya jika aku yang akan kekorea!"

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskan seenak jidat mu saja hey berandal, lagipula mau apa kau di Korea?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mengecek proyek yang akan kita bangun"

"Baiklah, besok kau akan berangkat ke Korea jam 9 malam. Dan sekarang, cepatlah tidur!"

"Aku ingin berangkat ke Korea pagi hari sekitar jam 7 pagi. Shut up! Cerewet sekali sih kau kuda dengan tanduk warna-warni"

Dengan segera ku tutup percakapan kami, sebelum benar-benar terputus, ku dengar gerutuan Yixing setelah aku mengatainya seperti itu. Besok aku akan ke Korea, tanpa planing apapun? yang benar saja, dengan segera aku pejamkan mataku, aku tak sabar untuk ke Korea besok, persetan dengan pakaian yang harus aku bawa, besok bisa menyuruh Yixing menyusunnya ide bagus sepertinya

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku bangun dari tidurku karena gedoran dari arah pintu kamarku yang terkunci lalu terdengar teriakan dari Yixing, argh dia mengganggu tidur ku. Sial!

"LUHAAAN BUKA PINTUNYA! CEPAT BANGUN!"

Jlok jlok jlok

"Ada apa kau kesini pagi-pagi buta seperti ini unicorn!" teriakku setelah membuka pintu kamar dan Yixing langsung membuka lemari pakaianku dan merapihkan bajuku

"Wake up lazyman! Terbang ke Korea seperti keinginanmu!"

"Hah? Korea? Terbang? APAA! Korea!"

Aku lihat Yixing memutar bola matanya setelah mendengar teriakan epic ku, lalu dengan cekatan ia menarikku ke kamar mandi. Otakku baru saja akan meloading apa yang Yixing lakukan, tapi terlambat dia sudah mengguyurku dengan air dingin.

"MATILAH KAU ZHANG JALANG XING!"

"Cepatlah mandi, tidak usah berteriak padaku brengsek!"

"Disini dingin bodoh!"

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai-sampai harus menderita dipagi buta seperti ini? hey ayolah ini baru pukul 5:40 terpaksa aku menuruti apa yang ia katakan, yah mau bagaimana lagi, aku yang meminta kepadanya untuk berangkat pagi-pagi sekali

5 menit aku berada dikamar mandi cukup membuat tubuhku membeku, geez dia ingin membunuhku? Saat aku keluar kamar mandi, kulihat tubuh jejang bitch sialan ini sedang berbaring nyaman sembari memainkan iphone nya. Ingatkan aku untuk memotong gajinya bulan ini

"Keluarlah dari kamarku, aku ingin mengganti bajuku hey kau! Apa mau kutendang bokongmu?"

Dengan gerakan cepat Yixing meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar dan jangan lupa jambakan di rambutku. Oke lupakan sejenak kekesalanku padanya, hari ini aku akan terbang ke Korea, kembali ke tanah dimana aku mengukir kenangan bersama kekasih ku. Aku harap, kedatanganku sekarang akan mengubah kepedih yang telah tertanam di hatinya

Sejujurnya, saat aku di suruh mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku padanya sehingga tercipta malaikat kecil kami. Aku belum siap untuk menikah apa lagi memiliki anak. Bohong jika aku tak mencintainya, aku hanya belum mengerti bagaimana menjadi ayah dan menjadi suami yang baik untuk keluarga ku

'_gugurkan bayi itu, ini uangnya lalu kita bisa bersama dan oh jangan lupakan angkat juga rahim sialanmu Minseok-shi'_

Sepenggal kalimat yang aku katakan padanya cukup menyayat hatiku, aku masih tak percaya jika mulutku bisa mengatakan hal nista seperti itu. Bagaimana perasaan Minseok saat aku mengatakan itu? Pasti sakit sekali, maaf kan aku

Setelah berpakaian aku segera keluar dan membawa koper milikku, aku lihat Yixing sedang mencuci gelas yang ia pakai untuk minum barusan

"Sudah?"

"Hm, ayo nanti kita terlambat"

Yixing sepertinya tidak menyadari perubahan yang aku alami, aku mejadi lebih diam saat di mobil maupun saat di bandara. Aku sedang memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan saat di Korea nantinya. Dipesawatpun aku hanya mendengarkan lagu tanpa memperdulikan apapun yang Yixing lakukan

Seoul Wednesday 4:30 pm

12 jam di pesawat mampu membuatku lelah dan terkena jetlag tentunya, aku langsung menuju ke apartement milikku. Apartement yang mejadi tempat tinggalku dan Minseok selama 2 tahun lebih, terlalu banyak kenangan yang tercipta disini, salah satunya mugkin saat kami membuat 'little luhan' pun disini

Ku kelilingi apartement yang masih sama bentuknya tanpa sedikitpun berubah sejak kami tinggalkan 1 tahun yang lalu, mungkin hanya debu-debu saja yang menutupi furniture di apartementku. Di setiap sudut ruangan di apartementku memiliki kenangan tersendiri disini

"Apartement mu sangat rapi"

"Ya begitulah"

"Kau akan langsung tidur Lu?"

"Ya, aku lelah. Kau mau kemana?"

"Berjalan-jalan sebentar tidak lah buruk sambil menikmati keindahan Seoul disore hari"

Aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku di ranjangku –dan Minseok dulu- kupejamkan mataku perlahan saat kantuk mulai menerjang ku, kusesapi bantal yang dulunya selalu menjadi sanggahan kepala Minseokku, bahkan wanginya pun masih terasa.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan tubuh yang lumayan segar, jadwalku hari ini akan menemui Mr. Ko, aku sudah siap dengan setelan semi jas yang aku kenakan. Kutatap cermin tempatku mematut diriku. Luhan memang selalu sempurna. Keluar dari kamarku, aku mencium wangi masakan dari dapur yang dulunya dipakai Minseok untuk membuat makanan untuk kami.

Punggung sempit Yixing mengingatkan ku pada Minseok, jika pagi hari seperti ini pasti dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya didapur tapi dengan isengnya aku selalu mengganggu nya, haha miris sekali jika mengingat itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan semu saja

"Yoo tuan rusa sudah bangun rupanya, sarapan lalu kita akan pergi melihat proyek besarmu"

Suara menyebalkan Yixing mendengung di telingaku, haruskah kekesalanku meningkat gara-gara mendengar omelan kuda pelangi darii China dipagi hari ini

"Shut up bitch, aku lapar. Dan cepatlah selesaikan masakanmu!" Yixing hanya menempeleng kepalaku saat aku mengatainya bitch.

"Lu, tadi pagi Sehun masuk rumah sakit?"

Sehun, adik kecilku yang baru menyelesaikan kuliahnya di kansaas university. Sehun memang sedikit nakal, dia sering membolos saat sekolah, balapan liar dan beberapa kasus lainnya lalu sekarang dia masuk rumah sakit? Apa lagi yang Sehun lakukan? Anak nakal.

"Baiklah aku akan kerumah sakit dulu lalu melanjutkan jadwal pertemuannya, kau atur sajalah Xing" hanya anggukan singkat yang aku terima dari Yixing

Selesainya sarapan, aku melajukan mobilku kerumah sakit dimana Sehun dirawat. Masih kuingat jelas jalanan Seoul yang ramai di jam-jam sibuk seperti ini. Kusempatkan waktuku sebentar untuk membeli kopi di café langganan ku dengannya dulu

"Americano latte dengan bubuk coklat diatasnya dan cream yang tidak terlalu banyak"

"Baik, atas nama siapa?"

"Luhan"

Aku menunggu pesananku di pojokan tempat ini, tempat favorite ku dengan Minseok. Dari sini kami bisa melihat ke seluruh penjuru café dan jalanan seoul yang ramai, mengingat kenangan dulu membuatku kembari merasakan perih jika mengingat kenyataannya

Setelah ku dapatkan pesananku, aku segera melanjutkan lagi pejalanan ke Rumah sakit. Sesampainya di sana, aku bertanya sebentar pada resepsionis untuk menanyakan dimana letak ruangan Sehun di rawat. Aku berdiri menunggu wanita itu mengecek dimana Sehun berada, tiba-tiba ada lelaki dengan wajah manis dan kulit yang sedikit gelap berdiri di sampingku. Aku meliriknya sekilas dia sedang bertanya entah apa tapi aku sedikit mendengarnya

"Nona, tolong beritau aku dimana aku bisa mendapatkan golongan daah B+ dari orang yang sehat? Tolong carikan untukku ya nona, keponakan ku membutuhkannya. 3 kantong nona"

"Apa keponakanmu bayi dari tuan-"

"Minggir-minggir ada yang kecelakaan. Minggir lah hey!"

"Iyaa benar nona, secepatnya jika bisa"

Golongan darah B+, ehm aku memilikinya tapi apakah aku bisa membantu. Tadi aku tidak mendengar itu bayi dari tuan siapa karena ada bangsal dan berbagai orang yang lewat didepanku sambil berteriak karena ada yang kecelakaan, padahal aku penasaran haha jiwa kepo ku kembali memuncak.

Setelah mengetahui dimana Sehun dirawat, aku segera keruangannya. Dan bingo, aku menemukan anak setan sedang terbaring tak berdaya dengan kaki diangkat keatas dan penuh perban lalu tangan yang diperban.

"Kau kenapa ha? Kecelakaan? Haha rasakan saja setan kecil" aku duduk disampingnya lalu tertawa dengan puas

"Kau, jika tidak ingin menjengukku mending pergilah hyung" Sehun melengos sebal kala aku mengejeknya

"Aku baru datang dari London, dan kau malah menyuruhku pergi? Adik durhaka" aku memukul kaki Sehun yang mungkin saja patah dan tentu saja Sehun mengaduh kesakitan

"ARG! SIALAN KAU RUSA! Ini sakit bodoh" Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan manaikan alisku sebelah

"Baba dan mama tidak kesini?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraanku

"Tidak, mereka sudah bosan mendengar jika aku kecelakaan. Tadi sih mama menelpon dan ingin kesini tapi apa daya jika Tuan besar sudah berkata tidak, mau diapakan lagi"

Kasian sekali adik kecilku ini, sebenarnya ia rindu dengan mama yang tinggal di New York beberapa tahun silam. Aku juga merindukan mereka sebenarnya

Oiya aku teringat akan lelaki yang tadi di meja resepsionis, apa darahku bisa membantu keponakannya itu? Jika iya akan aku lakukan.

"Hun, aku akan mendonorkan darah untuk bayi, apa kau setuju?"

"Pergilah jika memang kau ingin, hyung kau tau tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Setelah aku sembuh, aku akan mengajakmu ke pub langgananku. Kau akan kembali muda jika kesana"

"Pikirkanlah kaki dan tanganmu, berdoalah mereka bisa berlaku seperti dulu wahahaha"

"Sialan kau rusa"

Aku keluar dari ruangan Sehun dan berjalan-jalan sebentar di lorong-lorong rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul ini. Tak sedikit pasang mata yang melihatku penuh minat. Oh ayolah, kurang apa sih seorang Luhan? Aku meuju meja resepsionis tadi, aku akan menanyakan perihal donor darah tadi

"Maaf permisi"

"Ya ada apa tuan- Omo Jiyoung-ah dia tampan sekali" aku menahan tawaku saat resepsionis tadi menejrit heboh saat melihat wajah tampanku. See, pesona Luhan tidak akan pernah luntur

"Aku ingin mendonorkan darah untuk bayi yang membutuhkan darah B+"

"Ehm, baiklah tuan. Dengan tuan siapa jika aku boleh tau?"

"Luhan, Xi Luhan"

"Baiklah tuan bisa kau ikut denganku" wanita ini terlihat tersipu kala aku tersenyum kepadanya, haha enak juga mengganggunya

Aku mengikuti wanita yang aku ketahui bernama Hyura menuju ke ruangan pemeriksaan. Aku diperiksa tekanan darah, kesehatan dan lain-lain. 5 menit hasil test, dan aku dinyatakan sehat dan bisa mendonorkan darah.

Oke aku sedikit takut dengan jarum suntik, dan argh sungguh ini sakit sekali saat ditusuk benda tajam nan runcing. Slow Lu slow, kau tidak akan memalukan dirimu sendiri dengan menjerit didepan wanita-wanita yang sepertinya tertarik padamu kan? Setelah aku menyelesaikan penyedotan darahku, aku diberi susu dan sebutir telur. Entah lah apa ini fungsinya aku juga tak mengerti

"Suster, tolong segera berikan darahku untuk bayi itu ya"

"Bayi? Ah iya maksud anda bayi dari tuan Kim Min- Jiyoung-ah tolong periksa jadwal dokter Jung yaa"

"Maaf tuan siapa tadi? kau belum selesai mengucapkan namanya"

"Ah iya maaf kan aku, itu bayi dari tuan Kim Minseok. Bayinya kekurangan darah sejak 4 hari lalu dilahirkan"

Kim Minseok?

Melahirkan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huaaa ini apaan? Jadi makin gajelas gini?-_- udah 3 hari kejar tayang sama ini fanfic kebanggaan:v, maaf ya aku lamaa terus apdetnya, biasa lah tugas mulai membabi buta. Maaf ya kalo banyak typo dan semakin ga jelas ff nya. enjoy guys, jng lupa riview yaa, satu riview dari kalian itu berharga bgt buat gua-eh- aku maksudnyah. Oiya aku ganti uname ffnku dengan Jangeun Kim, See next time with me. Ttp tungguin ff dri gua yaaa jangan bosen2 nunggunya. I love you all

Lampung, 10:20 PM 09 12 2015

Weqlyshuo_kjie / Jangeun Kim


	4. Chapter 4

Hari ini entah mengapa banyak sekali kejutan yang Tuhan berikan untukku. Yang pertama aku melihat sendiri kondisi anakku yang mungkin terlihat sangat memprihatinkan, yang kedua aku harus menerima vonis dokter jika anakku hanya akan hidup selama 1 minggu jika tidak segera di tolong oleh ayahnya, dan yang terakhir, AKU MELIHAT LUHAN ADA DI RUMAH SAKIT INI

Aku yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan dokter Jung dengan mata yang masih sembab pun terkejut karna melihat 'dia' ada disini, tapi untungnya dia tidak melihat keberadaanku. Aku sedikit bersyukur dia tidak melihatku tapi entahlah aku ingin menghampirinya. Eh tunggu dulu, ada perlu apa dia ke Korea? Kerumah sakit ini? Siapa yang sakit?

"Hyung, kau ingin kembali ke kamar atau masih ingin melihat baby Daniel?"

"Bisakah kau memanggilnya Minhan jika kita di Korea?"

"Aku lebih suka Daniel, hyung"

"Ok, whatever Kai. Kembali kekamarku saja, aku ingin istirahat"

Kai mendoroang pelan kursi rodaku dengan pelan entah apa yang terjadi Kai berhenti didepan kamar seseorang yang pintunya sedikit terbuka, disana tampak lelaki yang tengah berbaring dengan mata terpejam, tentu saja aku tidak mengenal dia. Tapi sepertinya Kai mengenalnya

"Kai, kenapa berhenti?"

"Tidak hyung, ayo kita kekamarmu"

"Apa kau kenal dengan lelaki itu?"

Aku hanya mendongakan kepalaku tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kai karna dia sedang mengusap kasar wajahnya yang tampak lelah dan mendenguskan nafasnya kasar. Sesampainya kami dikamar, Kai membantuku untuk menidurkan diriku di kasur

Kai lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang ada dikamar ini dengan wajah sendunya ia mengusap pelan perutnya, jujur untuk saat ini aku tidak tau apa yang sedang Kai rasakan dan pikirkan. Hamper 6 bulan kami bersama dan selama itu pula kami selalu terbuka akan hal apapun.

"Kai" ia menoleh menghadap kearahku, aku tau dia sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

"Hyung, aku melihatnya, aku lihat dia hyung" ucap Kai dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Dia siapa Kai?"

"Daddy dari baby ku hyung"

Apa! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Aku bertemu dengan sibrengsek itu dan Kai juga melihat si brengseknya? Hollysh*t.

"Bagaimana bisa? Sebenarnya tadi aku melihat Lu-ups"

"Lu siapa hyung?"

Bodoh, aku hamper saja keceplosan, Kai tidak boleh tau tentang ini, dia bisa saja melakukan hal yang gegabah yang bisa menghancurkan pertahanan yang sudah aku bangun, pyuuuh

"Lusa, iyaa aku melihat Lusa sangat besar di taman tadi, huuft besar sekali dia" what? Lusa?

"Ehm hyung, sejak kapan kau jadi cadel?"

"Lupakan, kapan kau melihatnya Kai?"

"Tadi aku melihatnya terbaring dikamar inap 2 kamar dari sini hyung"

Apa-apan ini? Takdir senang sekali mempermainkan kita yang lemah dan rapuh ini. aku harap sih aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan sibrengsek itu, bahkan menyebut namanya saja lidahku menolak.

"Kai, aku tau kau kuat, ayo berjuang untuk anak kita. Kita lelaki kan? Tidak lemah? Kita memiliki 2 anak yang harus kita nafkahi dan kita beri kasih sayang kan? Yakinkan dirimu jika mereka yang pernah merusak kita tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk saat ini dihidup kita, okay?"

"Kau bijak sekali hyung, but ugh thanks bubz for your motivation"

"Yourwelcome my lovely bubz haha"

"hahaha"

.

.

Malam ini aku sedang duduk diam sambil menatap kearahnya terus merapalkan doa untuk anakku agar ia diberikan kesembuhan secepatnya walaupun bukan dengan bantuan yang dokter maksud kemarin. Jujur aku sendiripun takut dan tidak yakin jika bayiku akan bertahan lebih lama, tapi aku terus saja membuat spekulasi sendiri bahwa bayiku akan tetap hidup tanpa bantuin dari Dia.

"Sayang, tadi umma bertemu dengannya"

"Umma tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan disini, yang jelas umma takut jika dia bertemu denganmu dan akan mengambilmu dari umma"

"Biarkan umma egois. Dia bukan lagi bagian dari hidup kita sayang, kita tidak membutuhkan dia lagi so bertahanlah dan cepatlah sembuh. Umma sangat membutuhkanmu"

"Kau milik umma, dan umma hanya milikmu. Bahkan tuhanpun tidak akan umma perbolehkan untuk mengambilmu karna hanya kau yang akan membuat umma berarti didunia ini"

"Umma mencintaimu Kim Minhan"

Setelah puas 'mengobrol' dengan anakku, aku berjalan perlahan untuk kembali ke kamar. Saat jemariku sudah menggamit gagang pintu, ada tangan lain yang menggenggam tanganku, kutolehkan wajahku kearahnya dan hanya satu kata yang bisa aku ucapkan

"Keparat"

Dunia ini seperti berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Kenapa harus dia lagi? Dengan 7 miliyar manusia didunia ini dan berjuta-juta manusia di korea mengapa harus dia yang aku temui saat ini?

"Minseokkie, kau kah itu?"

Tangannya mulai merambat naik menyentuh pipi ku dan yeah bodohnya aku yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang. Bahkan untuk bernafas pun sulit. Jantung bodoh ini berdetak 5 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, hey sadarlah!

"Hyung, aku baru saja membeli bua-h dan hey siapa kau?"

Bahkan Kai yang gegabah dan talkative pun hanya bisa bertanya 'siapa kau?'

"Minseokkie, aku rindu padamu"

"Tapi aku tidak merindukanmu! Ayo Kai kita masuk"

"T-tunggu!"

Dia menahan lenganku yang sudah akan menutup pintu kamar rawatku, aku harap aku tidak menimbulkan keributan disini.

"Hey lepaskan tangan hyungku, kau ini siapa sih?"

"Aku Luhan, pacar sekaligus calon suami Minseok"

Telingaku memanas mendengar ia mengucapkan kalimat fatal yang bisa membuatku meledak kapan saja. Kuarahkan pandangan kelamku kearah matanya yang menatapku dengan berbinar seperti tidak ada beban apapun yang tersimpan disana.

"Jaga mulutmu itu! Sejak kapan aku mengakuimu sebagai pacarku? Atau bahkan Calon suamiku? Berkacalah! Lihat siapa dirimu dan siapa diriku!"

Langsung saja aku menarik lengan Kai untuk masuk keadalam kamar rawatku dan menguncinya dari dalam. Kai mungkin saja masih shock dengan kejadian barusan, kuambil dua botol air mineral dan memberikannya pada Kai, lalu kuminum salah satunya

"Thanks, who is he? Luhan?"

"Ya, dia Luhan. Bajingan yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu. Makhluk yang pernah merusakku dan iblis yang pernah membuatku terpuruk begitu dalam dan lamanya"

"Gosh, aku tidak salah lihatkah? Yang aku lihat barusan ituu? Hyung apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan?"

Aku mendudukan diriku disamping Kai dan mulai menyandarkan tubuhku disandaran sofa.

"Dia datang hyung?"

"Iya dia datang, lalu kenapa?"

"Kau kuat?"

"Tentu saja, apa kah sekarang aku terlihat lemah?"

"Bagaimana dia datang?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu barusan?"

"Aku baru saja kembali dari ruangan Minhan, saat aku akan membuka pintu kamar, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menahan jemariku lalu yah selanjutnya kau mengetahuinya kan?"

"Hyung, dia sudah disini. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat Daniel sembuh?"

Aku menatap kosong jendela kamar ku ini, ketakutanku semakin besar kala Kai mengingatkan ku tentang kesembuhan Minhan yang harus disegerakan. Bukannya aku tidak ingin anakku sembuh dalam waktu yang cepat, tapi ini tidak semudah yang kau kira.

"Ini sulit Kai"

"Apa yang sulit? Kau hanya perlu memberitahukannya perihal Daniel lalu dia bersedia mendonorkan darahnya, Daniel sembuh dan kita bisa hidup bahagia lagi tanpa memperdulikan Luhan atau siapapun"

"Hanya itu yang kau pikirkan Kai? Setting ulang otakmu dan pikirkan lagi saran yang bermutu untuk kau berikan padaku. Kau tau, aku bahkan tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk memberitahu dia tentang Minhan"

"Ada yang salah dari kata-kataku?"

"Banyak, Kai apa kau tau? Kenapa aku tidak ingin memberitahu dirinya bahwa Minhan sudah lahir didunia?"

Kai hanya menggeleng lemah sambil menatap kearahku dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah bisa menghakimi apa yang akan aku lakukan atau aku katakana setelah ini

"Aku takut dia mengambil Minhan dariku"

"Akan kupastikan itu tidak akan terjadi, kita sudahi saja pembicaraan malam hari ini. so ,tidurlah hyung"

Kai lalu menuntuntun untuk bisa terbaring dikasur minimalis dikamarku ini dan Kai akan tidur di samping ranjangku karna dikamar ini ada 2 ranjang yang seharusnya didesign untuk 2 orang.

"Selamat tidur hyung dan jangan pikirkan apapun lagi untuk saat ini"

"Kau juga"

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing, mungkin karna semalam saat Kai menyuruhku tidur aku tak langsung tidur melainkan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada hari ini. Ku ambil handphone ku dimeja nakas dan memeriksa jam berapa sekarang, masih jam 7 dan Kai juga masih tertidur dengan pulas.

Entah ada perasaan apa ini, tiba-tiba aku ingin sekali mengujungi Minhan dan melihat bagaimana keadaannya. Segera aku bangun lalu mendorong tiang infusku keluar kamar, dilorong rumah sakit ini sudah banyak aktivitas yang dilakukan.

Ku arahkan kaki ku kearah ruangan dimana Minhan berada, saat aku sebentar lagi sampai didepan ruangannya, dengan perlahan ada kaki jenjang yang mendekat kearahku dan dibarengi dengan senyum yang menurutku dulu itu sangat mempesona. Ingat! Dulu!

"Sedang apa Kau disini hey?" bahkan dia dengan entengnya menyapaku tanpa ada beban apapun yang ada dipundaknya

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Err, Minseok-ah. Kau ke ruangan bayi untuk apa? Apakah ada saudaramu yang baru melahirkan?"

"Apa kau tak paham bahasa manusia? Apa kau tak mengerti kalimat 'Bukan Urusanmu?' apa kau tak mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan Tuan?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Minseok, bisakah aku tau dimana perutmu yang dulu membesar?"

Holly shit! Apa kah orang ini tidak bisa menghentikan ucapannya? Dan hey, ingin sekali rasanya aku menampar dan menyumpal mulutmu yang kecil namum berisik itu dengan botol infus.

"Apa pedulimu dengan hidupku? Kembalilah ke kekehidupanmu! Tidak usah kembali lagi kehidupku. Aku muak denganmu!"

"Tapi…"

"Pergi atau aku teriak disini dan mengatakan jika kau akan menculik bayi-bayi didalam sana?"

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tolong…! Ada orang asing yang memaksa untuk masuk ke ruangan bayi"

"Ok Ok tolong hentikan teriakanmu dan aku akan pergi. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan kembali lagi besok"

Aku menatap nanar punggung yang dulu sering sekali menjadi sandaranku kala aku lelah dan pundak yang dulunya juga pernah memikul beban berat bersama denganku kini pergi menjauh karena ucapanku tadi. Bukannya aku tidak bisa memaafkan dia, hanya saja perasaanku mulai mati karena sikap dia dulu

Sebenarnya aku belum bisa melupakan dia sepenuhnya. Iya katakanlah aku ini munafik. Karena hati ini mulai terbiasa tanpa kehadiran dirinya disampingku, aku sedikit demi sedikit mulai membiasakan diri tanpa sentuhan-sentuhan darinya, membiasakan diri dengan keadaan diriku yang sekarang

Kuhapus air mata yang sempat turun dipipi ku, mengingat apa yang pernah kami lakukan dulu membuatku kembali ke masa dimana aku dan dia sedang bahagia-bahagia nya menjalani kehidupan ini berdua, saling melengkapi satu sama lain tidak terlintas dibenakku jika dia akan meninggalkan ku, yang kami tau, aku mencintai dia dan dia sangat amat mencintaiku

Saat kumasuki ruangan dimana bayiku ada disana, aku tertegun sesaat melihat anak yang sudah aku jaga selama 9 bulan di dalam perut yang selalu aku bawa kemana-mana ini harus bergantung pada incubator dan selang oxygen untuk bertahan hidup. Aku tidak tau sampai kapan ia dapat bertahan dengan keegoisanku ini. Aku hanya ingin, anakku dapat hidup tanpa ada bantuan sedikitpun dari ayahnya

Mengapa hidup anakku yang baru saja akan dimulai harus merasakan derita seperti ini, terjebak di kotak yang sempit dan tubuhnya yang harusnya bisa bebas bergerak sesuka hatinya, malah harus terlilit kabel laknat itu, ingin rasanya aku menggantikan posisi dirinya disana jika aku bisa, biarkan aku saja yang merasakan kesakitan yang ia derita.

Kupandangi bibir mungil yang sedang mangatup itu mirip seperti bibir ayahnya, hidung dan garis wajahnya pun seperti copy-an dari 'nya' yang tersisa hanya matanya saja yang sama persis seperti milikku.

"Bangun sayang, umma menunggumu. Ayo buka matamu lalu besok kita akan pergi dari rumah sakit ini, bukankah kau tidak betah disini? Katakan pada umma jika kau tidak sakit nak, kau sehat, kau tidak perlu bantuan dari orang lain, yang kau butuhkan hanya umma"

"Katakan jika ini anakku"

Suara yang beberapa menit lalu aku dengar, wajah yang tadi sempat aku pandangin dan wangi tubuh yang pernah memabukkanku kini sudah berada disampingku dan memandangi satu objek yang sama

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak disini, tapi sayangnya aku masih memiliki tata krama dan tidak ingin membangunkan anak-anak yang sedang tidur dengan pulas dengan suara teriakkanku

"Sedang apa kau disini!"

"Katakan jika dia memang anakku"

"Bukan, dia bukan anakmu! Dia anakku"

Tanpa mmperdulikan apa yang aku katakana barusan, Luhan mendekati meja dimana bayiku berada, Memandangi tubuhnya lalu naik ke wajah anakku. Ia pandangi lamat-lamat makhluk kecil yang ada dihadapnnya saat ini

_Name : Kim Minhan / Daniel Kim_

_Mother : Kim Minseok_

_Date : 07 09 20xx_

Luhan membaca name tag yang ada dibagian bawah meja incubatornya.

"Hei, benarkah kau anakku?"

Aku membiarkan moment ini terjadi begitu saja, aku ingin melihat apa yang akan Luhan lakukan selanjutnya. Tak akan aku larang ia mengatahui jika yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah benar benih yang ia tanam 10 bulan silam

"Kau tampan, hidungmu mancung, mata mu indah dan bibirmu mungil. Kau pasti anakku, Minseok-ah dia anakku kan? Katakan dia benar little Lu kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar tanpa mengekspresikan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini tanpa berniat menjawab, jujur aku terharu melihat kejadian yang ada dihadapnku saat ini.

"Kenapa dia ada didalam sini? Apa yang terjadi dengan anakku"

"Hati-hati dengan kata-kata mu! Dia anakku"

"Terserah apa katamu, yang ingin aku tau hanya, mengapa dia ada didalam sana?"

"Pergilah, sudah berapa kali aku katakan jika ini bukan urusanmu! Kau tak untuk mengetahui semua hal tentang anakku!"

Dia memandang wajahku datar, lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. tapi aku takut ia akan berbuat sesuka hatinya seperti mengambil Minhan dariku.

"Sayang, siapa yang datang barusan? Apa kau ingat baby, dia adalah ayahmu. Appa yang selalu kau rindukan dulu, entah lah umma tidak yakin kau akan mengingat suara nya"

Cahaya biru yang menguar bebas dari dalam incubator itu berganti warna menjadi putih, tentu saja aku tahu apa maksud dari lampu itu. Berfungsi untuk menghangatkan tubub anakku yang saat ini hanya terbalut kain di bagian vital nya saja

Kupandangi lagi tubuh mungil yang selama 9 bulan ini kubawa kemana-mana didalam perutku, dulu aku sempat malu karna memiliki perut besar, bisa jadi dikata orang aku busung lapar atau lelaki gendut dengan perut yang sangat buncit

"Minhannie, apa kau tidak ingin melihat dunia diluar rumah sakit ini sayang? Apa kau tidak ingin bermain bebas didalam kamarmu yang sudah umma hias dengan banyak mainan?"

Ku hapus pelan air mata yang melintas indah di pipi ku yang sekarang sudah lumayan tirus ini.

1 jam berjalan, aku masih saja betah berada disini, mengobrolkan beberapa hal dengan anakku, sudah beberapa kali saja suster dan dokter datang untuk memeriksa anakku.

Ibu mana yang tega melihat anaknya yang baru saja dilahirkan haru bergulat dengan penyakit yang (mungkin) saja bisa merenggut nyawanya kapan saja.

"Tuan Minseok, anda dipanggil oleh dokter. Jung keruangannya"

"Saya akan segera kesana"

Suster dengan rambut pendek yang ia gerai mendatangiku dan memberitahu jika aku harus emnui dokter Jung

"Sayang umma akan keluar sebentar yaa, Minhannie baik-baik disini ne. umma tak akan lama sayang"

Ku putar knop pintu ruangan ini dan langsung berjalan pelan ke ruangan dokter Jung yang berada di ujung lorong ini, mataku meneliti beberapa ibu muda sedang memberi anaknya susu dan sayng ayah hanya memperhatikan dengan seksama

Dulu aku sangat mendambakan moment seperti itu terjadi denganku, tapi sayang. Tuhan sudah mentakdirkan diriku agar kuat menerima cobaan hidup yang berat ini, dan sampailah aku di depan pintu dokter yang mebantuku melahirkan Minhan

Dokter dengan perawakan gagah dan masih terlihat muda diumurnya yang mungkin saja sudah setengah abad

"Saya Minseok dokter, bolehkah saya masuk" aku berucap pelan kala membuka pintu dan dokter jung sedang memeriksa beberapa document tebal yang berada diatas mejanya

"Oh iya, silahkan masuk dan silahkan duduk Minseok-ah"

"Baik dokter, ada apa dokter memanggil saja"

"Tentang Minhan"

Deg.

Ada apa lagi dengan anakku? Bukan kah ia tadi terlihat baik-baik saja didalam sana? Apa yang terjadi?

"A-Ada apa dok?"

"Dia harus segera mendapatkan donor dari golongan darah itu, jika tidak. Maaf sekali kami tidak dapat berbuat banyak, hanya dapat menunggu keajaiban apa yang Tuhan siapkan untuk anakmu yang sangat kuat itu."

"Memangnya tidak adakah yang bergolongan sama dengan anakku? Dokter, ada berjuta-juta manusia di kota ini tidak adakah yang sama?"

Katakana jika dokter ini sedikit gila. Dia pikir aku bodoh, milyaran manusia di bumi ini seharusnya ada yang bergolongan sama dengan Minhan.

"Memang, banyak yang bergolongan sama dengan anak anda, tapi jenis hormone yang sama itu lah yang harus kami dapatkan. Dan hanya ada di darah ayah atau ibu nya saja"

"Ambil darahku dokter, ambilah berkantong-kantong yang kalian butuhkan untuk anakku"

"Tapi maaf tuan, kami sudah pernah memeriksa darah anda dan hasilnya negative"

"Saya permisi"

.

.

Aku melangkah dengan putus asa, bukanya aku tak mau menyembuhkan anakku. Aku hanya tak ingin jika darah dia terlalu banyak mengalir di tubuh anakku. Katakan aku egois dan ibu yang jahat untuk anakku.

Aku masuk ke ruangan ku. Disana Kai dengan perutnya yang tidak terlalu besar sedang memainkan ponselnya tanpa berniat untuk mengalohkan pandangannya kearahku. Ku dudukan tubuhku disamping dirinya dan mulai lah setitik air mencelos dari mata musangku

"Kau kenapa hyung?"

"K-Kai…"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kai mulai menghapus jejak air mata di pipiku dan memelukku dan mengusap punggungku dengan lembut.

"Haruskah Minhan mendapatkan pertolongan dari nya?"

Aku berucap pelan kala air mata ini selalu meluncur dengan elok nya di mata ku tanpa bisa ku cegah.

"Jika aku jadi kau hyung. Kalau hanya itu cara yang bisa membuat anakku tetap hidup dan bisa tumbuh dengan baik untuk kedepannya. Akan kulakukan meskipun rasanya ketidak relaan itu muncul sebagai perisai untuk menghalangi nya"

"Kai. Terimakasih"

"Anytime hyung"

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan waktu makan siang. Dan aku baru saja selesai makan dan meminum obat yang diberikan oleh mereka. Pikiranku masih saja mengawang, bagaimana jika darah dia terlalu banyak mengalir ketubuh anakku? Bagaimana jika nanti anakku akan lebih sayang dengan nya jika tau kalau darah ayahnya lah yang paling banyak di tubuhnya?

Mungkin saat ini aku harus menemui anakku, ku edarkan pandanganku ke koridor rumah sakit ini. tidak terlalu ramai aku rasa, ku dorong perlahan tiang infus yang masih setia menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi, Kai? Entah lah, kemana dia pergi yang jelas bukan menemui ayah dari bayinya

Saat aku ingin membuka pintu ruangan bayi yang biasa aku masuki ini. aku melihat dia. Dia sedang melihat dari kaca pembatas, dan di dalam sana ada anak yang masih ada didalam incubator yang mungkin saja senang saat dikunjungi oleh ayahnya

Ngilu rasanya hatiku saat melihat dia tersenyum kala menatap makhluk mungil didalam sana. Bukan ini yang aku mau sebenarnya.

Dan, tiba-tiba dia menyadari keberadaanku. Dengan cepat ku masuki ruangan itu tapi sayangnya, pintu kaca itu ia tahan dengan tangan kanan nya yang bebas. Aku ngin menjerit, tapi suaraku seperti tercekat dikerongkongan kala melihat matanya menatapku

"Minseokkie"

"…."

"Kau dengar aku?"

"…."

Aku masih bungkam, bertahan untuk tidak menjawab apa yang dia ucapkan

"Aku tau, ada 2 fakta yang harus kau ketahui. Yang pertama yang didalam sana itu anakku"

"…."

"Dan yang kedua, anak itu sedang membutuhkan darahku bukan?"

"Kau..."

Untuk saat ini jika bisa ingin kulenyapkan dirinya dari muka bumi ini. dari mana dia tau jika anakku membutuhkan darah nya.

"Tidak usah heran, sekarang bawalah aku keruangan dokter itu dan katakana jika aku bersedia mendonorkan darahku untuk anakku!"

"Lepaskan dan pergilah! Dasar keparat. Aku tidak membutuhkan darahmu sialan!"

"Kau tega melihat anak kita harus terbaring disana? Mempertaruhkan hidup dan matinya demi ibu yang egois seperti mu? Kau tega Minseok!"

"Aku…"

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

TBC…

Akhirnya setelah 1 tahun aku kembali:v. apa kabar ey, lama kagak ketemu. Baiklah gua bawa lanjutan ff yang udah using ini. maaf kalau memang gua nulisnya lelet. See u on next chapter or the new story. Byeee

051016

Weqlyshuo_kjie


End file.
